Devoir et Conséquences
by Hito-76
Summary: Jack se retrouve confronté à un choix impossible… S.J
1. Chapter 1

**Devoir et conséquences**

**Auteur** : Hito  
**Résumé**: Jack se retrouve confronté à un choix impossible…  
**Genre**: Romance S/, Drame, Action…  
**Spoilers**: Courant saison 8 après Affinity…  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB** : Je dédis cette fic à Aurélia ! C'est noir et violent, tout ce qu'elle aime ;-b  
Merci à elle et à Hélios pour leur aide. Bisous les filles !  
Et un gros gros merci à gjc597 qui a sauvé cette fic ! ;-)

**Attention, cette fic contient des scènes violentes et des allusions susceptibles de choquer les plus jeunes… (Déconseillée aux moins de 13 ans) **

………………………………………….

D'un geste brusque, Jack fut poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce et leva son regard vers le maître des lieux. Son sang se glaça aussitôt dans ses veines.

Ce vaisseau appartenait pourtant à Yu alors pourquoi « lui » ? Que faisait-il ici, assis sur ce trône qui ne lui appartenait pas ?

Une sourde angoisse vint enserrer son cœur, lui coupant le souffle, le laissant l'espace de quelques secondes totalement perdu. Il tenta de déglutir mais la terreur au fond de ses entrailles le paralysait. Le souvenir des tortures passées lui revint brutalement en mémoire… Douleurs extrêmes, souffrances interminables…

Ba'al.

Son pire cauchemar.

Et pourtant… ce n'était pas pour sa peau qu'il était terrorisé, non.

Dans un état second, Jack se tourna légèrement et regarda le profil fin de Carter, debout à ses côtés. Inconsciente de ce qui l'attendait, elle fixait vaillamment leur ennemi, le dos raide, la mine fermée. Il ressentait cependant son inquiétude à travers la contraction de sa mâchoire délicate et ses poings serrés. Et pourtant elle restait droite, cachant ses craintes les plus profondes derrière un masque de sérénité. Face à un tel courage, il sentit son ventre se nouer un peu plus. L'espace d'un instant, il lui était impossible de se détourner, de la quitter des yeux. Cette femme si merveilleuse, inconsciente des horreurs qu'elle allait devoir subir.

Réalisant certainement l'insistance de son regard, Sam se tourna vers lui. Elle se figea aussitôt, troublée. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pu cacher toutes les émotions qui l'avaient envahi et surtout… surtout cette terreur insupportable, indescriptible. Il se reprit cependant et lui souffla, le regard dur et autoritaire :

- Quoiqu'il arrive… Vous vous taisez !

Il la vit aussitôt se rembrunir et comprit qu'elle s'était méprise, pensant certainement, à tort, qu'il lui ordonnait de ne pas trahir. Tant pis… Elle comprendrait plus tard.

Tandis qu'on les poussait sans ménagement vers le centre de la salle, Jack se tourna vers leur « hôte ».

- Eh ! Ba'al, mon pote ! Comment va ?  
- Mieux que vous j'ai l'impression, répondit celui-ci d'une voix caverneuse, un sourire satisfait barrant son visage.

D'un geste lent, il se leva et s'avança tranquillement vers eux.

- Qui est donc la personne qui vous accompagne, O'Neill ?

Jack tenta de repousser la panique naissante qui glaçait son cœur.

- Elle ? répondit-il en pointant négligemment du doigt la jeune femme. Celle qui me vaut le plaisir d'être ici avec vous.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Carter se raidir mais poursuivit malgré tout :

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je la balancerais hors du vaisseau.  
- Ça peut s'arranger.  
- Faites donc, renchérit Jack, faussement blasé.

Ba'al observa la jeune femme un instant puis reporta son attention sur O'Neill.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Le regard du Goa'uld s'était fait plus froid. Le moment de grâce était terminé.

- Et vous ? demanda cependant Jack. C'est à Yu, ce vaisseau, non ?  
- C'est moi qui pose les questions… dit-il, glacial.

Il retrouva cependant le sourire.

- Mais vous devez vous en souvenir, non ?

Devant son regard triomphant, O'Neill ne put se retenir de fanfaronner davantage, histoire de lui faire définitivement oublier Carter :

- Quel dommage que votre base expérimentale ait été détruite…

A ces mots, les yeux de Ba'al se mirent à briller dangereusement et d'un geste impatient, le Goa'uld ordonna qu'on attache le prisonnier au pan d'un mur, certainement prévu pour les séances de tortures improvisées. Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit Carter tenter un geste vers lui et l'intima d'un regard noir de ne pas intervenir. Elle baissa docilement la tête et se laissa entraîner hors de la salle.

Parfait.

…………………………………

Sam tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures, une terreur sans nom au creux du ventre. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que son supérieur attendait d'elle. Le silence… et l'acceptation.

L'acceptation.

Il avait, une nouvelle fois, attiré la colère de l'ennemi sur lui afin de l'épargner, elle, et bien que tout son être se rebellait à cette idée, elle avait courbé l'échine, docile. Ce n'était pourtant pas par habitude, non, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné sa désobéissance. Surtout maintenant. Surtout contre Ba'al.

Sam ne savait que peu de choses sur ses souffrances endurées lors de son ancienne captivité, mais elle se souvenait des violents cauchemars qui l'avaient souvent réveillé, plus tard, en mission. Pendant près de trois mois, les nuits de Jack avaient été peuplées de mauvais rêves et elle l'avait vu se débattre vaillamment pour surmonter ses terreurs nocturnes.

Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui venir en aide... mais elle savait parfaitement que seul le temps soulagerait ses blessures et estomperait ses cauchemars. Et maintenant, s'ils s'en sortaient, tout serait à refaire.

Dans un soupir, la jeune femme passa une main glacée sur son visage blême. Des images de supplices virent brusquement parasiter son esprit. Elle entendait presque ses hurlements dans sa tête. Un goût de cendre dans la bouche, elle sentit confusément des larmes perler à ses yeux.

Comment pouvait-on lui faire du mal ? Comment pouvait-on vouloir blesser cet homme ? Cet homme... A cette pensée, tout son être se rebella. La douleur au fond d'elle devint insupportable. Un sentiment d'injustice, sentiment qu'elle connaissait par coeur, la submergea violemment. Elle bondit brusquement vers la porte et s'apprêtait à tambouriner comme une forcenée, lorsqu'un bruit de pas lui parvint. L'oreille collée à la cloison, elle se recula cependant tandis que la porte coulissait pour laisser place à son supérieur entouré de plusieurs Jaffas.

Jack jeta à peine un regard vers la jeune femme et pénétra dans leur cellule sans un mot.

Etant donné les trous zébrant le tee-shirt de son supérieur et cependant sa santé relativement bonne, Sam en déduisit qu'il venait de faire un tour dans un sarcophage. Elle s'avança aussitôt vers lui mais il l'arrêta d'un regard et lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'ils étaient peut-être surveillés.

Les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent alors sur son torse, observant attentivement le tissu fendu à cinq endroits différents. L'une des ouvertures se trouvait au niveau du coeur et elle en conclut rapidement comment Ba'al l'avait achevé.

La respiration courte, les yeux voilés, Sam vécut en pensée les derniers instants de ce supplice.

Il était mort.

Pendant quelques minutes... il était mort. Il n'avait plus fait parti de son monde. Il avait cessé de respirer.

En proie à une détresse indescriptible, elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Elle refusait de le voir endosser toutes les tortures pour l'épargner.

- Mon Général... commença-t-elle donc, suppliante.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre. Lisant dans ses pensées, Jack se précipita sur elle et empoigna son col avant de la plaquer durement contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, elle ne renonça pourtant pas :

- Mon Général ! Je ne peux pas...  
- Fermez-la ! rugit-il d'une voix sourde.

Les traits de son visage étaient crispés, et elle put lire sa détermination au fond de ses prunelles assombries par la peur. Une sueur glacée faisait briller sa peau et ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement. Jamais jusqu'ici, elle ne l'avait vu aussi terrorisé.

- Je vous ordonne de vous taire... poursuivit-il dans un murmure.

Sam resta figée, ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir et plongea de nouveau dans son regard brun.

Il y avait des ordres qu'elle ne suivait pas. Et il y en avait d'autres qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Comme celui-ci. Celui-ci que tout son être répugnait... Elle devait l'accepter, pour lui.

Lorsqu'il lut la soumission dans ses yeux, il se détendit et s'écarta avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la cellule. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé et, l'espace de ces quelques précieuses minutes de répit, seuls leurs regards avouèrent ce qu'ils se refusaient obstinément à dire.

………………………….

Jack fut emmené à plusieurs reprises et revenait toujours après un passage dans le sarcophage. Son tee-shirt n'était plus que lambeaux et son regard semblait s'éteindre peu à peu. Il tentait de faire bonne figure devant Sam, bien qu'il continuait de jouer les indifférents à son égard afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que Carter devait tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, ici, tout en sachant qu'il se faisait torturer à quelques mètres de là. La détresse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le bouleversait. Il savait que Ba'al allait finir par se lasser de son silence et tenterait inévitablement quelque chose contre elle. Il espérait juste que Teal'c et Daniel les retrouveraient avant.

Ils avaient été séparés alors même qu'ils étaient sur le point de mettre la main sur une arme des Anciens que Yu avait soi-disant en sa possession. Jack avait décidé de participer à cette mission, puisqu'étant le seul détenteur du gêne des Anciens, sa présence lui avait semblé indispensable. Hélas, des Jaffas leur étaient tombés dessus et Carter et lui n'avaient pu que ralentir la progression de leurs ennemis afin de permettre à Teal'c et Daniel, proches de la Porte, de s'enfuir. Ils avaient ensuite été fait prisonniers puis emmenés dans un vaisseau stationnaire en orbite et avaient découvert, non sans surprise, que Ba'al en avait pris possession.

Qu'était devenue l'arme des Anciens ? Pourquoi Yu avait-il abandonné ce vaisseau au profit d'un autre Grand Maître ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête de Jack. Ba'al tentait par tous les moyens de connaître la raison de leur présence ici. Peut-être se doutait-il de quelque chose…?

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient prisonniers. O'Neill savait parfaitement que Teal'c et Daniel n'abandonneraient jamais l'idée de les retrouver mais ils pouvaient également compter sur l'artillerie lourde. Trouver l'arme des Anciens était une priorité et l'Air Force mettrait tout en œuvre pour ça. Il fallait juste patienter un peu… et espérer que Ba'al ne se lasserait pas trop vite de lui.

Mais lorsque le Goa'uld ordonna la présence de la jeune femme en plus de la sienne, O'Neill sentit sa terreur reprendre le dessus. Il aurait pu tenir des jours, des mois et bien plus encore s'il avait été certain que cela empêcherait Carter de subir la même chose. Hélas... Ba'al semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

- Puisque vous ne voulez rien dire, dit celui-ci, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, je vais m'occuper de votre amie.

Jack renifla dédaigneusement.

- Si ça vous amuse de perdre votre temps...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Elle ne sait absolument rien. Ce n'est qu'une scientifique inapte que je me ferai un plaisir de renvoyer lorsqu'on rentrera sur Terre.

Le rire guttural du Goa'uld résonna dans la salle, donnant la chair de poule à ses prisonniers.

- Parce que vous comptez rentrer chez vous ?  
- Bien sûr. Dès que je vous aurais tué.

L'espace d'un instant, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et face à la détermination de Jack, le doute se lut dans les prunelles sombres de Ba'al. Il se reprit cependant et un sourire vint de nouveau étirer ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous cherchez délibérément à subir mes foudres ?

Devant le silence d'O'Neill, son sourire s'accentua.

- Ne serait-ce pas pour protéger cette jeune femme ? poursuivit-il en s'avança vers Carter.

Ba'al s'arrêta devant elle et observa son visage avec attention.

- Le Sholva Teal'c, Daniel Jackson et... Samantha Carter... constituent l'équipe SG1. Les rumeurs la décrivent comme une femme d'une grande beauté, blonde, les yeux bleus... la ressemblance est troublante, vous ne trouvez pas... ?

O'Neill ferma les yeux un instant, le coeur glacé. Rien ne pourrait plus la sauver. Et comme pour renforcer cette certitude, Ba'al leva le bras et fouilla le col de la jeune femme pour en sortir ses plaques d'identification. Son sourire s'étira tandis que Sam redressait vaillamment la tête.

- Colonel Carter... Maintenant que je me suis bien amusé avec O'Neill, nous allons voir si vous êtes aussi résistante que lui...

D'un geste, il ordonna à ses Jaffas de faire sortir Jack mais celui-ci repoussa violemment leur tentative.

- Elle ne sait rien ! Je suis son supérieur! Elle n'a rien à avouer, puisqu'elle ne sait rien !

Ba'al observa O'Neill se débattre avec un certain amusement.

- Comme c'est intéressant. Serait-ce de la peur que je lis dans votre regard ?

Jack serra les poings, impuissant.

- Elle ne sait rien ! Vous perdez votre temps !

Le Goa'uld sourit de plus belle puis se tourna vers Carter.

- Il n'y aura pas de retour possible pour vous. Si vous ne parlez pas, vous êtes morte. Je suis fatigué d'attendre.

Sam déglutit péniblement, le ventre noué.

Ce qu'elle avait douloureusement craint pour Jack allait lui arriver à elle. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son supérieur et croisa son regard terrifié tandis que les Jaffas tentaient désespérément de le faire sortir de la salle.

- Ba'al ! s'écria-t-il, avant de recevoir un violent coup dans le dos.

Ça ne l'arrêta pourtant pas. Serrant les dents, il continuait de se débattre, repoussant inlassablement les mains qui cherchaient à l'attraper.

- Ba'al ! Elle ne sait rien ! Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, laissez-moi prendre sa place ! C'est entre vous et moi !

Sam, le coeur serré, observait ses efforts infatigables pour rester dans la pièce, malgré les coups qui pleuvaient de plus en plus. Son regard terrorisé, la supplique dans sa voix, tout cela, elle l'emporterait avec elle. C'était ses sentiments pour elle qu'il hurlait ainsi. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

Elle ne fut hélas pas la seule à comprendre le sens caché de ces cris.

- Attendez ! s'exclama soudainement Ba'al.

D'un geste, il fit revenir Jack qui s'approcha sans se faire prier. Une fois l'un en face de l'autre, le Goa'uld dévisagea un instant le visage fatigué de son prisonnier.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé votre point faible.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles pleines d'une menace tangible.

- Attachez les tous les deux, ordonna-t-il alors.

Sentant qu'il serait inutile de protester, les deux soldats se laissèrent faire. Jack lançait de fréquents coups d'oeil vers la jeune femme, ayant abandonné l'idée de cacher quoique ce soit. Puis, reportant son attention sur Ba'al, il fut extrêmement soulagé de voir le Goa'uld, un poignard dans la main, s'approcher de lui.

- Mon Général ! appela Sam, paniquée.  
- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Jack aussitôt.

Leur tortionnaire s'arrêta devant lui, un éternel sourire barrant son visage.

- C'est vraiment touchant. Vraiment...

D'un geste souple, il traça une ligne de sang sur la joue de son prisonnier, observant avec délectation son visage se crisper sous la douleur. Et pourtant, il ne faiblit pas. La même détermination dans son regard. La même haine farouche, la même force.

Ba'al s'approcha un peu plus de lui et susurra à son oreille :

- Savez-vous ce que je vais lui faire ?

Il se recula aussitôt afin de voir l'effet produit par cette simple phrase et découvrit enfin dans les yeux d'O'Neill ce qu'il espérait tant trouver.

- Regardez-vous !lui cracha-t-il alors au visage. Vous voilà tout à coup plus apeuré qu'un nouveau-né...

Il se recula, secouant lentement son couteau sous le nez de Jack.

- Je suis déçu... dit-il, tandis que son regard démentait ses propos. Moi qui pensais que rien ne pourrait vous faire ployer.  
- Laissez-la, répliqua O'Neill, la mâchoire crispée.

Mais Ba'al s'éloigna encore de lui.

- Bien au contraire... Je vais m'acharner sur elle jusqu'à ce que vous parliez.

A ces mots, Jack devint livide, rendant plus écarlate encore le sang s'écoulant de sa plaie. Un voile passa devant ses yeux écarquillés, une terreur sans nom lui brûlait les entrailles.

Son pire cauchemar... Choisir entre son devoir et la vie de Carter... Supporter de la voir se faire torturer, l'entendre hurler... sans céder.

Il voulut parler, il voulut crier mais il était comme paralysé. Sa mâchoire était plus dure que de la pierre, plus figée qu'une statue. Sa gorge était si serrée que même un gémissement n'aurait pu s'échapper. Les yeux exorbités, il fixait Ba'al, tandis que tout son corps se tendait vers lui, vers ce monstre qui lui imposait ce choix impossible. A cet instant précis, il eut le sentiment d'être devenu un animal assoiffé de sang. Le désir de le rouer de coups, de lacérer son corps, de rendre informe cet être répugnant le submergea brutalement.

Mais indifférent à tout cela, Ba'al s'approcha de la jeune femme, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- A nous deux, Colonel...

……….

Jack tenta de fermer son esprit à ce qui suivit, les poings serrés, bandant les muscles de ses bras en vain pour se libérer. Il ne pouvait rien tenter si ce n'était faire abstraction de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres. Hélas, les cris courageusement étouffés de Carter s'insinuaient en lui comme un poison, brisant ses défenses une à une.

_Ne pas parler. Ne pas parler. Ne pas parler…  
_

Cette phrase résonnait en lui, faisant écho aux propres suppliques de la jeune femme. A chaque moment de répit, elle lui insufflait de sa voix la force de se taire.

« Ne dites rien, Mon Général… »

« Ne dites rien… »

« Ne dites… rien… »

Immobile, Jack se forçait à garder les yeux obstinément clos tandis que tout son être brûlait d'agir, d'hurler, de se débattre. Il voulait affronter Ba'al, cracher sa haine, crier sa douleur et ce sentiment profond d'injustice, de révulsion qui lui dévoraient le cœur. Mais il savait que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait survivre à ce qu'il verrait. Alors, il mettait tout ce qui restait de sa raison à ne pas bouger, à se taire… et à fermer les yeux. Voir sa souffrance aurait été insupportable mais Ba'al prenait un malin plaisir à lui décrire chaque geste, chaque torture, chaque supplice. Bientôt, la jeune femme n'eut plus la force de le préserver et ses cris le brisèrent peu à peu.

_Ne pas parler. Ne pas parler. Ne pas parler…  
_

Il répétait ces quelques mots en boucle, concentrant toute son énergie à suivre cette litanie et lorsqu'enfin elle se tut, il comprit que tout était définitivement terminé.

………

Enfermé dans sa douleur, Jack ne perçut qu'à travers un épais brouillard les propos de Ba'al.

- Enlevez-moi ça d'ici ! ordonna le Goa'uld d'une voix colérique et impatiente.

On détacha aussitôt le corps sans vie de la jeune femme et O'Neill serra un peu plus ses paupières closes afin de réfréner le désir macabre de la voir une dernière fois.

Elle était morte. Elle était morte parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Il avait fait son devoir jusqu'au bout et cette femme unique était morte. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il avait du faire ce choix intolérable. Et pour la seconde fois, il l'avait tuée. **XX**

Il entendit à peine les propos de Ba'al qui tentait de le sortir de son apathie. La colère, la haine viendraient plus tard. Pour l'heure, sa souffrance était telle qu'il était comme assommé.

Des voix lui parvinrent cependant, une alarme également et quelques secondes plus tard, une violente secousse vint le tirer de sa léthargie. Il entendit Ba'al ordonner d'une voix grave l'évacuation et l'autodestruction du vaisseau et redressa la tête afin de croiser son regard. Lorsque le Goa'uld comprit qu'il avait de nouveau toute l'attention de Jack, il se rapprocha, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Quel dommage que les secours ne soient pas arrivés un peu plus tôt, vous ne trouvez pas ? Votre cher Colonel n'est à présent plus que cendres.

Et pour renforcer ces paroles, il laissa glisser entre ses doigts les plaques noircies par le feu de Carter. Il les agita devant un Jack livide mais une autre secousse plus violente encore que la précédente le fit s'écarter.

Son Prima pénétra dans la salle.

- Ils arrivent par les anneaux. La Porte a été ouverte, il faut fuir, Mon Seigneur.

Pour seule réponse, l'esclave reçut un violent soufflet en plein visage.

- Je ne fuis pas ! rugit Ba'al tandis que le Jaffa se courbait docilement. Les Dieux ne craignent personne !

Se tournant vers Jack, il n'eut pas le loisir de croiser le regard que lui renvoya son Prima.

- J'hésite encore à leur abandonner mon prisonnier, dit-il en s'approchant de nouveau. Est-ce que je vous laisse vivre, O'Neill… ?

Observant l'homme éteint, prisonnier de ses chaînes, un rire vainqueur s'échappa de la gorge du Goa'uld.

- Finalement, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Vous savoir aussi diminué est un vrai régal…

Des bruits de tirs retentirent alors au loin et Ba'al finit par se tourner vers son Prima.

- Allons-y. L'autodestruction a bien été programmée pour se déclencher dans quinze minutes ?  
- Oui, Mon Seigneur.  
- Parfait, répondit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son prisonnier. Je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez dans l'explosion…

Et dans un dernier soupir de contentement, il lâcha les plaques de la jeune femme qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique.

……………………………

Deux minutes plus tard, Daniel et Teal'c firent irruption dans la salle, arme au poing. Ils embrassèrent la pièce du regard et lorsqu'ils découvrirent Jack attaché à un mur, le visage en sang, ils coururent le détacher. Tandis que le Jaffa restait proche, en alerte, jetant cependant des coups d'œil inquiets vers le blessé, Jackson s'attelait à libérer ses poignets abîmés. Faisant attention à ne pas l'écorcher davantage, Daniel tentait de croiser le regard de son ami. En vain. Il était pourtant éveillé mais ses yeux étaient fixes et vides de toute expression.

- Jack… ? Vous m'entendez ? demanda le jeune homme tandis qu'il parvenait enfin à détacher son poignet gauche.  
- … Je n'ai rien dit… murmura O'Neill tout en s'avançant, semblant oublier que sa main droite était elle aussi attachée.

Il fut donc stoppé dans son élan et Daniel fronça les sourcils tout en cherchant à le libérer définitivement.

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme afin de le rassurer. Nous le savons Jack.

Teal'c, jetant un œil circulaire à la pièce, finit par fixer son regard sur le pan du mur à côté de son ami. Du sang tâchait le sol. Beaucoup de sang… Il se retourna brusquement vers O'Neill. Celui-ci, enfin libéré de ses entraves s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce, les yeux toujours fixés vers un point invisible pour eux.

- Où est le Colonel Carter ? demanda alors le Jaffa d'une voix sourde qui alerta Daniel.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Jack s'arrêter puis se baisser afin de ramasser un objet qu'ils n'avaient pas vu en entrant. Ils s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement et découvrir deux plaques calcinées dans la main crispée de leur ami.

- Je n'ai rien dit… répéta O'Neill, alors qu'enfin ces mots prenaient tout leur sens.

**A SUIVRE…**

**XX **: Je fais bien sûr allusion à l'épisode "Entité", lorsque Jack est contraint de zatter deux fois Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui, c'est noir et ça continue ^^ Merci pour vos reviews! :)**

**...**

La porte de l'ascenseur de Cheyenne Mountain s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage aux deux membres restant de SG1 et à leur supérieur. L'airman en faction se redressa aussitôt, plus raide encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Le décès du Colonel Carter leur était déjà parvenu et, au-delà du chagrin dû à cette perte, tout le monde à la base avait parfaitement conscience que le commandant du SGC en serait profondément affecté. Tous se souvenaient encore de son irascibilité pendant la disparition de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était restée bloquée, seule, sur le Prometheus. Pendant la durée de son absence, pas un homme dans cette base n'avait échappé aux foudres de sa colère et c'était en partie pour cette raison que le pauvre airman sentit une sueur glacée glisser le long de son dos lorsque le Général O'Neill posa ses yeux sur lui.

- Dites au Sergent Harriman que je le veux tout de suite dans mon bureau.

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu plus, dans les limites du possible.

- A vos ordres, Mon Général ! s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir avec un empressement évident.

Daniel posa une main sur le bras de Jack, attirant son attention. Il ne sourcilla même pas en croisant le regard sombre de son ami. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il ne le craignait plus, sachant la plupart du temps qu'il cachait plus de souffrance que de véritables colères.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Il vit la mâchoire de Jack se crisper avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à répondre. Tout lui était devenu difficile, même le geste le plus anodin.

- D'après vous ?

Teal'c se contenta d'acquiescer, ayant déjà prévu depuis longtemps la réaction de son ami mais Daniel sentit son cœur se serrer.

La vengeance était une chose qui n'apportait jamais le repos et, la plupart du temps, aggravait les situations les plus dramatiques. Il comprenait cependant ce besoin, cette nécessité. Il le comprenait et le ressentait aussi.

Et pourtant…

Il ne voulait pas risquer de voir mourir son ami. Il ne voulait pas le perdre dans cette vengeance, même si une partie de lui savait qu'il était déjà trop tard ; que depuis la mort de Sam, il n'était déjà plus vraiment là.

Mais, suivant finalement Teal'c, Daniel finit par acquiescer. Depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré Jack, celui-ci semblait agir comme un automate. Ils l'avaient guidé jusqu'au Prometheus le plus rapidement possible après avoir découvert l'enclenchement de l'autodestruction et O'Neill s'était laissé soigner sans réagir, le regard ancré au collier noirci de Sam qu'il tenait encore serré entre ses doigts. Il était cependant sorti de son apathie au bout de quelques heures, une nouvelle flamme dans le regard, un nouveau but dans sa vie ou ce qu'il en restait. Et Daniel connaissait suffisamment Jack pour savoir que tenter de le raisonner ne servirait à rien.

Le cœur serré, le jeune homme le regarda s'enfoncer dans les couloirs, la tête haute, son pas raidi par le chagrin. Il leva alors les yeux vers Teal'c et croisa son regard.

- Nous devons juste le soutenir et l'aider dans son entreprise, répondit le Jaffa à sa question muette.

Dans un soupir, Daniel ferma les yeux.

Qu'il en soit donc ainsi.

…………………………….

Insensible aux regards des personnes qu'il croisait chemin faisant, O'Neill finit par atteindre son bureau. La porte étant ouverte, il y pénétra et salua d'un signe de la tête le Général Hammond qui avait pris le relais pendant son absence.

- Jack, répondit aussitôt l'homme en se levant, la mine fatiguée, scrutant avec attention le visage de son subalterne et ami. Vous tenez le coup ?

O'Neill se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Si vous voulez, continua Hammond, soucieux de ce silence, je peux rester plus longtemps ici. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de…  
- Ça va, l'interrompit Jack avec raideur. J'ai du travail.

A peine venait-il de dire ces mots que de légers coups retentirent derrière lui. O'Neill se retourna et découvrit le sergent Harriman au garde à vous sur le pas de la porte. Celui-ci observa son supérieur avec compassion, enregistrant les cernes sous ses yeux et le pli amer aux coins de ses lèvres serrées.

- Mon Général, salua-t-il, avant d'hésiter et de rajouter : Veuillez recevoir toutes mes condo…

Mais il fut de suite interrompu par une main levée.

- Walter, appelez les Asgards immédiatement.

Harriman haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais devant l'expression sans appel de son supérieur, il acquiesça aussitôt avant de ressortir.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

O'Neill se retourna et croisa le regard désapprobateur d'Hammond.

- Jack… Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Une vengeance n'est pas une option lorsqu'on est à la tête d'une base comme le SGC.  
- Faites un rapport, répondit simplement O'Neill, glacial.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement quelques instants puis Hammond finit par soupirer.

- Vous savez parfaitement que je ne ferais rien, mais… ne mettez pas en péril la vie d'équipes SG pour une vendetta…  
- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? le coupa une nouvelle fois Jack, les yeux assombris par la colère. C'est personnel et je règlerai cette affaire tout seul. J'ai juste besoin de quelques renseignements.

Hammond sourcilla à peine au mot « personnel ». C'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait O'Neill que celui-ci se permettait un mot ambiguë qui laissait sous-entendre son affection particulière pour le Colonel Carter. Pressentant qu'il serait inutile de tenter de le faire changer d'avis, il acquiesça, la mine sombre.

- Très bien… J'ai tenté de prévenir la Tok'ra, sans succès. Il faudra également s'occuper de Marc et de Peter Shanahan.

Ces propos semblèrent sortir Jack de sa torpeur. Ancré dans sa souffrance, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à celle des autres, des proches de Carter.

- Je vais m'en occuper, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Parfait… Je vous rends votre fauteuil dès que nous aurons fait un point sur ce qui s'est passé pendant votre absence.

Jack hocha de suite de la tête et partit refermer la porte afin de les isoler.

………………………………………….

Lorsque le Général fut parti, O'Neill s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil et observa d'un œil morne son bureau. Sentant revenir l'apathie contre lequel il luttait vaillamment depuis que ses amis l'avaient retrouvé, il empoigna son téléphone. Il ne se laisserait aucun moment de répit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait retrouvé.

- Walter, je veux voir Daniel et Teal'c immédiatement.

D'un geste brusque, il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et ouvrit le premier dossier en haut d'une pile plus que conséquente trônant sur son bureau. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes firent leur entrée après y avoir été invités.

- Un problème ? demanda aussitôt Daniel, tandis que Jack levait le nez de ses papiers.  
- J'ai une mission particulière pour vous, répondit ce dernier sans attendre. Je n'ai pas le temps de quitter Colorado Springs et je ne voudrais pas que…

Il s'interrompit un instant, la gorge nouée, puis serrant la mâchoire, il se redressa afin de chasser la douleur sourde qui l'étreignait brusquement.

- Marc, le frère de Carter, n'a pas encore été mis au courant. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne par un inconnu.

Il leva les yeux vers ses deux amis.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me déplacer moi-même, sinon, je l'aurais fait.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Jack, répondit Daniel tandis que Teal'c acquiesçait déjà… Et pour Pete ? Comment fait-on ? Je crois savoir qu'il se trouve chez Sam en ce moment même. Ils étaient censés se retrouver chez elle après cette mission.  
- Je m'en occupe, répondit simplement O'Neill, avant de saisir son stylo et de se pencher de nouveau sur son dossier, clôturant ainsi le sujet.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent, puis finirent par se détourner pour sortir. Jack les arrêta cependant.

- Revenez-vite, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Et tandis que Daniel et Teal'c croisèrent son regard, il poursuivit :

- … J'espère avoir très vite des nouvelles et j'aurais peut-être besoin de vous…

Un sourire passa sur le visage des deux hommes.

- Nous serons vite de retour, O'Neill.

……………………………….

Il avait repoussé cet instant encore et encore mais il avait fini par se décider. Voir Peter Shanahan lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces et pourtant... C'était celui qu'avait choisi Carter, l'homme avec lequel elle voulait faire sa vie. Il se devait de le voir et de lui apprendre qu'elle n'était plus. C'était son rôle. Pas celui de supérieur mais celui d'ami.

Dans un soupir, il leva la main et sonna. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion l'uniforme officiel par respect pour la défunte et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit le sourire de Peter se figea à cette vision. Jack détailla l'homme à travers ses lunettes teintées. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rencontrés. O'Neill l'avait juste aperçu lorsque SG1 avaient réussi à capturer Osiris et que Pete s'était fait toucher. Il était resté le plus loin possible du couple, évitant soigneusement l'image de Carter penchée sur cet homme, terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. C'était à cet instant précis qu'il avait compris l'importance qu'avait pris cet inconnu dans la vie de son second. C'était à cet instant précis qu'il avait cru l'avoir vraiment perdue.

Mais il s'était trompé.

Fermant les yeux un court instant, il ôta ses lunettes d'une geste vif et croisa le regard bouleversé de Peter.

- C'est Sam... ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda celui-ci, d'une voix cassée.

La gorge douloureusement serrée, Jack mit quelques secondes avant de parvenir à parler.

- Le Colonel Carter a… trouvé la mort lors d'une mission. Je suis désolé.

Le visage de Pete se décomposa brusquement et des larmes se mirent aussitôt à briller dans ses yeux. Il posa une main tremblante sur le chambranle de la porte, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. O'Neill observa d'un oeil sombre les efforts vains de cet homme à encaisser la nouvelle, retrouvant en lui sa propre douleur. Il finit cependant par détourner les yeux, sentant sa souffrance devenir insupportable.

Après quelques longues secondes, Pete leva un visage anéanti vers lui, essuyant d'une main tremblante ses joues pâles. Jack l'envia un instant de pouvoir pleurer. C'était une chose simple et salvatrice qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire depuis neuf ans maintenant.

- Comment est-ce... arrivé ?  
- ... C'est secret défense, je ne peux rien dire, répondit O'Neill tout en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne pas connaître les circonstances d'un décès.

Mais Pete acquiesça sans rechigner. Il comprenait.

Jack sentit son coeur se serrer un peu plus. Il aurait tellement préféré découvrir un homme moins amoureux, plus agressif... Quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Mais il s'agissait de Carter. C'était forcément quelqu'un de bien pour être parvenu à se faire aimer d'elle.

- Celui... Celui qui a fait ça... Est-il mort ? demanda-t-il alors, le regard soudain plus sombre.

Jack découvrit la même haine dans ses yeux, celle-là même qui le faisait tenir.

- Non... Mais je m'en occupe, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

A ces mots, Pete se fit plus scrutateur. Il plissa les yeux un instant, comme s'il le reconnaissait soudain.

- Vous êtes son supérieur ? Le Général O'Neill, c'est ça ?  
- En effet.

Shanahan acquiesça, fixant avec insistance la cicatrice encore rougie sur sa joue gauche.

- Vous étiez avec elle lorsque c'est arrivé ?

Jack soupira mais ce tut. Ça non plus, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire. Pete le comprit encore une fois mais prit son silence pour un acquiescement.

- A-t-elle souffert ?

O'Neill sentit brusquement son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Il leva un regard inexpressif vers Shanahan tandis qu'en lui se déchaînait une tempête de sentiments divers. Culpabilité, douleur, chagrin, haine... Serrant les poings, il parvint à dire le plus sincèrement possible ce qu'il aurait tant aimé croire.

- Non.

Non... Peter Shanahan ne saurait jamais combien elle avait souffert et jamais il ne saurait que l'homme en face de lui avait été le seul à pouvoir empêcher cela.

Le soulagement qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui donna la nausée. Dans un suprême effort, il remit ses lunettes afin de clore par ce geste ce court entretien. Il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant.

- Général, appela cependant Pete tandis qu'il se détournait déjà.

Jack croisa de nouveau le regard sombre du jeune homme.

- Prévenez-moi lorsque ce sera fait.

O'Neill tressaillit à peine, observant un instant le visage résolu de Shanahan.

- Je le ferai, répondit-il avant de partir.

………………………..

Jack retourna sans attendre à la base. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parvenu à retrouver Ba'al, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui. A quoi bon de toute façon. Jamais il ne pourrait en ressortir, s'il se laissait aller à sa douleur. Il passa une partie de la nuit à travailler dans son bureau, puis, épuisé, il finit par se traîner jusqu'à ses quartiers où il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, il parvint à se lever, animé par un seul et même désir. Il fit dans un état second ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il géra au mieux la base et l'habitude aidant, personne n'eut à se plaindre de ses décisions.

Il se trouvait en salle de Briefing avec SG3 lorsqu'un éclair bleuté annonça l'arrivée de Thor.

Le coeur cognant à se rompre, Jack se leva aussitôt.

- Salutations O'Neill.  
- Thor... répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Merci d'être venu.

Puis d'un geste de la main, il fit signe au Asgard de le suivre dans son bureau. A peine la porte refermée derrière eux, Jack se tourna vers l'extraterrestre.

- Je dois trouver Ba'al.

Thor resta immobile un instant, surpris par sa précipitation.

- Nous ne savons pas où il est, répondit-il finalement d'une voix atone.  
- Trouvez-le.

L'Asgard plissa les yeux, prudent.

- Pourquoi une telle demande ?

Jack sentit la nervosité le gagner.

Devait-il lui mentir ? Devait-il prétexter une mission particulière ? Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours été honnête avec Thor, mais ne risquait-il pas de perdre ainsi sa seule chance de retrouver Ba'al ?

Les poings serrés, il finit par lâcher :

- C'est personnel.

Ces propos firent s'arrondirent les yeux de l'Asgard. Il resta muet un court instant puis répéta :

- Pourquoi une telle demande, O'Neill ?

Jack tiqua, partagé entre une rage sourde et un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'échappa pas à Thor qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- S'il s'agit d'une vengeance personnelle, je n'ai pas à intervenir. Utilisez les moyens que vous avez à votre disposition.

A ces mots, O'Neill sentit le peu de calme qui lui restait fondre comme neige au soleil. Le visage virant au rouge, il se pencha vers son ami.

- Je ne peux rien faire ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter l'Asgard. Je n'ai aucun moyen à ma disposition ! Je veux juste savoir où il est !  
- … O'Neill… murmura simplement Thor en secouant doucement la tête.

Mais cette réponse ne fit qu'exacerber davantage sa colère.

- Vous me devez bien ça ! s'écria-t-il, le doigt pointé vers lui. Après tout ce que j'ai fait ! Vous me le devez ! Je ne vous demanderai rien d'autre, juste cette information !

Un silence se fit. Thor, le regard indéchiffrable, restait immobile à fixer un Jack au souffle court, aux yeux brillant de rage. Jamais jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait vu perdre ainsi son sang froid.

- Très bien, dit-il alors, avant de disparaître dans un nuage étincelant.

Surpris par ce revirement, O'Neill baissa lentement son bras et tenta de retrouver son calme. La mâchoire crispée, il réalisa combien il était tendu en sentant chaque muscle de son corps se dénouer peu à peu. Il finit par se redresser, l'espoir bataillant ferme avec la haine dans son cœur.

Il avait une chance de « le » retrouver.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews! Elles sont nombreuses, ça me touche beaucoup ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira également. **

**...**

Elle était là, sous ses yeux, les deux bras levés. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Non. Et pourtant, c'était son regard ancré au sien. Si bleu, si intense, si courageux. Ce n'était pas elle mais il restait quelque chose malgré tout. Endormi, quelque part.

Mais au diable les hésitations ! Un coup ne la tuerait pas.

...

Voilà.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle. Juste à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'elle plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, à peine ralentie par l'onde de choc.

Un tir n'avait pas suffit.

Son coeur s'était alors glacé, le doigt crispé sur la gâchette.

Il allait devoir la tuer. Il allait devoir tuer Carter.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses pires cauchemars, sauf qu'il savait que ça n'en était pas un. C'était réel. C'était elle devant lui et c'était avec l'arme qu'il tenait dans la main qui devait la tuer. Lui et personne d'autre.

Oui, c'était réel. Odieusement réel. Mais aussi réelle que la menace qu'elle représentait.

Il devait tirer. Il devait tirer tout en sachant qu'il allait mourir avec elle. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à ça. Jamais.

Alors il leva de nouveau son bras, mais son corps se refusa un autre geste, celui qui mettrait un terme à leurs vies. Il aimait trop ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ces émotions qu'elle provoquait en lui, cette chaleur, cette tendresse... Il allait devoir détruire ça. Il allait devoir détruire ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans son existence. Ces sentiments purs et parfaits.

Maintenant.

...

Jack s'éveilla en sueur, la respiration courte. Il tenta de chasser la nausée qu'il sentait enfler en lui tandis qu'il reprenait conscience de la réalité.  
Oui, il venait de faire un rêve. Celui qui l'avait hanté pendant des mois et qu'il faisait encore parfois. Mais là, ce cauchemar n'en était plus vraiment un. Certes, il n'avait pas tenu l'arme qui avait pris la vie de Carter mais c'est lui qui l'avait tuée.

Par son silence.

Bien sûr, il avait fait son devoir. Personne ne lui avait rien reproché. Au contraire. Il avait gagné par ce geste encore plus de valeur aux yeux de ses supérieurs. Quel exploit !

Mais si cela avait été à refaire... Se serait-il tu ?

Dans un soupir, Jack se redressa et passa une main lasse sur son front moite.

_Si... _

Ce petit mot, combien de fois l'avait-il prononcé ? Certains l'employaient à tort et à travers pour des raisons futiles la plupart du temps. Mais pas lui.

_S'il_ ne s'était pas querellé avec son fils à propos des armes à feu, Charlie se serait-il tué avec la sienne?

_S'il_ n'avait pas écouté Daniel et détruit l'Entité quand il en avait eu l'occasion, aurait-il été obligé de tirer sur Carter ?

_S'il_ avait dit ce que Ba'al attendait de lui, l'arrivée du Prometheus n'aurait-il pas empêché celui-ci de fuir avec l'information ? Sam serait alors encore en vie...

_Si... _

Assommé par sa souffrance, Jack tenta de reprendre pied.

Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Pas encore. Il devait au contraire se nourrir de sa haine, de sa colère. Seules ces émotions le feraient tenir.

Regardant son réveil, il découvrit avec frustration qu'il n'était que 4h32 du matin. Le sommeil l'avait déserté malgré la fatigue qui s'accumulait. La rage au ventre, tournant en rond quelques instants encore, il finit par enfiler un pantalon et un tee-shirt et s'enfonça dans les couloirs silencieux de la base. Sa première idée fut d'aller en salle de sport mais il savait que taper dans un sac de lui suffirait pas. Il bifurqua donc à droite et s'arrêta devant une porte. Après moult hésitations, il frappa deux coups légers et quelques secondes plus tard, le visage impassible de Teal'c apparut devant lui. Daniel et lui étaient rentrés de leur voyage quelques heures auparavant.

- O'Neill... ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le Jaffa devant la mine sombre de son ami.

Jack leva un regard indéchiffrable mais Teal'c perçut rapidement les sentiments qui étreignaient son coeur au travers de sa voix rauque.

- ... J'ai besoin de...

Serrant les dents, la boule dans sa gorge ne lui permit pas de poursuivre mais ça n'était pas utile. Teal'c, acquiesçant aussitôt, retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon et rejoignit son ami dans le couloir. Tous deux prirent la direction de la salle de sport en silence.

……………………………………

Jack reposa bruyamment son stylo et se leva, les nerfs à vif, des fourmis dans les jambes.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il attendait des nouvelles de Thor et rien. Toujours rien. Il ne leur fallait quand même pas un mois pour trouver un simple Goa'uld ! Surtout avec leur technologie !

Dans un soupir, le regard de Jack se posa sur le tiroir de droite. Du bout des doigts, il l'ouvrit et observa les plaques calcinées qui trônaient au beau milieu.

Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir. La vengeance, chez lui, n'était pas un plat qui se mangeait froid. C'était maintenant ou jamais. La colère, le chagrin... tout ça était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il fallait absolument qu'il en finisse.

La gorge nouée, il tendit la main et prit le collier entre ses doigts tremblants. Frottant doucement la suie sur l'un des plaques, il parvint à déchiffrer « son » nom.

Samantha Carter.

Il aurait du les donner à Shanahan, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Peter avait eu plus qu'il n'aurait jamais d'elle. Il avait bien le droit de garder ses plaques. Non ?

Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne réalisa même pas que le décor autour de lui avait changé. Ce fut un « Salutation O'Neill » qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Son coeur faisant une embardée, il redressa prestement la tête et croisa les grands yeux sombres de Thor.

- Enfin... murmura Jack avec soulagement avant de cacher vivement les plaques de Carter dans sa poche.

L'Asgard s'approcha lentement et leva son visage vers lui.

- Je l'ai trouvé.

O'Neill acquiesça aussitôt, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

- Où est-il ?  
- Est-ce pour le Colonel Carter que vous faites cela ? demanda cependant Thor, à sa grande surprise.

Jack fronça les sourcils, sentant son appréhension revenir. Et s'il refusait de lui donner l'information...?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?  
- Je ne capte pas sa présence ici, répondit simplement l'extraterrestre.

O'Neill ferma les yeux un instant, la gorge nouée.

- Oui, c'est pour elle.

Thor acquiesça et rejoignit le tableau de commande. Il déplaça quelques galets et Jack le regarda faire avec inquiétude.

Deux éclairs le firent brusquement sursauter tandis que Daniel et Teal'c faisaient leur apparition. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant, immobiles, passablement perdus, puis se tournèrent vers l'Asgard pour les salutations d'usage. Jack y mit cependant un terme d'une voix glaciale.

- Thor ! Je n'ai jamais demandé leur venue ici.  
- Vous aurez vos informations, O'Neill. Mais je refuse que vous y alliez seul.

Bouche bée, Jack finit par lever les mains vers le ciel.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de nounous ! Tout ceci est personnel !... Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais me rendre là-bas mais je n'ai aucune envie de risquer leur peau pour une vendetta qui ne les concerne pas !  
- Eh oh ! s'exclama rageusement Daniel, à la surprise de tous. Il s'agit de Sam ! Croyez-vous vraiment que vous êtes le seul à souffrir ? Croyez-vous que vous êtes le seul à vouloir vous venger ?

O'Neill ne se laissa cependant pas démonter.

- Mais moi j'y étais ! Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir vos deux morts en plus sur la conscience ! C'est à moi de régler cette affaire !  
- S'il vous plait, intervint Thor de sa voix monocorde, sentant qu'une telle dispute ne mènerait à rien.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, les nerfs à vif.

- O'Neill, reprit l'Asgard. Je ne vous aiderai que si vous acceptez l'aide de vos amis.

Serrant les dents, Jack jeta un oeil mauvais vers Daniel qui croisait les bras d'un air satisfait. Teal'c, lui, attendait patiemment que l'orage passe.

- De toute façon, seul, vous ne pourrez pas aller au bout de cette entreprise, poursuivit Thor.

O'Neill finit par soupirer.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il à contre coeur.

L'Asgard acquiesça, visiblement satisfait.

- J'ai une surprise pour vous, dit-il alors avant de toucher quelques galets.

L'instant d'après, les trois hommes se trouvaient dans une autre salle du vaisseau, un hangar pour être plus précis. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et tombèrent nez à nez avec un vaisseau cargo Goa'uld.

La voix de Thor s'éleva à travers des haut-parleurs invisibles pour eux.

- Voici la raison de mon retard, O'Neill. Il se trouve que, par le plus grand des hasards, un vaisseau Goa'uld abandonné et légèrement modifié dérivait en ce moment même dans votre système solaire… A première vue, les modifications apportées permettent de désactiver les défenses et radars des Hat'ak. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser.

Les trois hommes restèrent muets de stupéfaction pendant quelques secondes.

- Vous m'avez dit n'avoir aucun moyen à votre disposition, poursuivit l'Asgard, aussi me suis-je permis de vous l'amener jusqu'ici.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Jack finit par se racler la gorge et se permit un sourire, le premier depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait incité Thor à les aider ainsi. Il avait pris un énorme risque en volant ce vaisseau et encore plus en le modifiant. Si celui-ci tombait dans des mains ennemies, les Goa'ulds ne mettraient que quelques instants à deviner l'origine des améliorations apportées et le traité entre les Grands Maîtres et les Asgards serait caduque.

Lisant dans ses pensées, l'extraterrestre rajouta :

- C'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour vous remercier.

Un silence reconnaissant se fit.

- Merci Thor, répondit finalement Jack. C'est parfait.  
- Bien sûr, tout ceci reste entre nous.  
- Bien sûr.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient de retour dans la salle de commande.

- Partez-vous tout de suite ou avez-vous besoin de quelques affaires ?

Jack, encore surpris par la soudaine générosité de l'Asgard, mit quelques instant à se reprendre.

- Euh... Oui, j'ai deux ou trois choses à régler mais ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop longtemps.  
- Très bien, répondit Thor. Je vous attends.

………….

Jack appela Hammond, laissa la base au bon soin de Reynolds et rejoignit Thor dans son vaisseau. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et pour tout dire, il ferait absolument tout pour ça. Tuer Ba'al, même avec un bataillon d'équipes SG, était suicidaire. De plus, cette mission n'était pas officielle et lâcher ainsi son commandement était de la désertion pure et simple.

Une fois les trois hommes montés dans le Cargo, ils saluèrent l'Asgard et chacun partit de son côté.

Le voyage se fit dans un silence tendu. L'altercation entre Jack et Daniel semblait loin d'être oubliée et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Teal'c enclencha le brouillage puis l'invisibilité du vaisseau et ils s'approchèrent du Hat'ak sans qu'aucune résistance ne fut faite. Une fois le Cargo positionné au-dessus des anneaux de transport, les trois hommes revêtirent leurs gilets par balle. Jack ajusta nonchalamment son P90, saisit son zat... et tira sur Teal'c et Daniel.

Les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement à terre, inconscients. Se souciant peu de la surprise et de l'incrédulité qu'il avait pu lire dans leurs regards juste avant l'attaque, il prit dans sa poche de quoi attacher leurs mains mais de son couteau fragilisa suffisamment les liens pour leur permettre de se libérer aisément. Il n'avait aucune envie de les laisser sans défense très longtemps. L'alerte finirait sûrement par être donnée et il espérait que ses deux amis auraient la présence d'esprit de fuir sans tenter quoique ce soit pour le secourir.

Son zat en main, il enclencha les anneaux et se retrouva très vite sur le vaisseau de Ba'al. Etant en orbite, la salle n'était pas gardée puisqu'il était « impossible » de s'approcher suffisamment près du vaisseau pour utiliser les anneaux sans se faire repérer par les radars. Connaissant plutôt bien les Hat'aks Goa'uld, Jack n'eut aucun mal à se diriger le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la salle du trône. Seul, il était beaucoup plus aisé de passer inaperçu. Il dut bien évidement mettre hors d'état de nuire quelques jaffas mais les fit rapidement disparaître en les dématérialisant à coups de zat.

Une fois parvenu devant la salle, O'Neill s'arrêta un instant, la respiration courte. C'était maintenant ou jamais et l'erreur lui était interdite. Si Ba'al parvenait à échapper à son attaque, Jack devrait en subir les conséquences.

Rangeant son zat, il se saisit de son P90 et l'arma. Sa haine, sa colère qu'il réfrénait depuis plusieurs jours n'avait fait que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure de son avancée jusqu'ici. L'idée de se retrouver en face de Ba'al, de ce monstre qui avait rendu réel son pire cauchemar, décuplait ses forces et lui donnait l'impression étrange d'être invulnérable.

Sans perdre davantage un instant, il actionna l'ouverture de la porte et s'avança dans la salle. Balayant la pièce d'un regard bref, il ne compta que quatre Jaffas entourant le Maître Goa'uld. La surprise qu'il lut dans le regard des cinq hommes lui donna de précieuses secondes d'avance et d'une rafale meurtrière il parvint à se débarrasser de deux guerriers avant que les autres ne réagissent enfin. Evitant soigneusement leurs tirs d'une roulade, Jack entendit l'alarme s'enclencher. Sans plus attendre, il envoya une salve en direction du boîtier de commande de la porte afin de bloquer la sortie. Ceci fait, il évita de nouveau les tirs ennemis et se débarrassa des deux autres Jaffas.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Ba'al, celui-ci était debout, un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres. Jack ne perdit pas un instant et pointa son P90 sur lui, hélas les balles ricochèrent sur son bouclier. Imperturbable, O'Neill lâcha son arme et empoigna son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il se sentait presque hors de son corps, tandis que celui-ci agissait d'instinct. Et tandis que le Goa'uld levait la main vers lui, prêt à lui assener un violent coup à l'aide de son arme de poing, Jack lança son couteau qui vint se ficher dans la paume de l'ennemi.

Une rage aveugle, un plaisir brutal prit possession d'O'Neill alors qu'il regardait Ba'al, les traits crispés par la douleur, tomber à genoux devant lui. D'un pas vif, désireux de ne laisser aucun moment de répit au blessé, Jack s'avança vers lui et l'empoigna violemment. Il savait le Goa'uld plus fort que lui aussi ne lui laissa-t-il aucune chance de répliquer. La haine, moteur de ses gestes, vint le saisir brutalement et sans plus réfléchir, O'Neill commença à le rouer de coups.

C'était son visage qu'il frappait, c'était son visage qu'il voulait broyer sous ses poings. C'était lui qui le hantait jour et nuit. Alors il frappa, encore et encore, le front brûlant, la sueur glissant sur sa peau, sur son visage congestionné par la rage.

Et lorsqu'enfin il le sentit incapable de se défendre, assommé par la violence de ses coups, Jack empoigna le couteau toujours fiché dans la paume du Goa'uld, et les yeux plongés dans les siens, sans prononcer le moindre mot, il enfonça avec une lenteur calculée la lame dans sa poitrine, à la recherche de son coeur.

- Non... Arr... bredouilla Ba'al avant que ses cris n'emplissent brusquement la salle.

Avec quelle joie suprême O'Neill sentait le couteau se frayer lentement un passage dans sa chair, dans ses organes jusqu'à la garde, le regard toujours fixé à celui exorbité de son ennemi agonisant. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, soudés aux siens, ivre de vengeance. Insensible au sang qui jaillit de cette blessure mortelle, Jack resta un instant, le souffle court, les deux mains soudées au couteau. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de sa proie, de ce visage devenu informe par ses coups.

Ce fut le bruit assourdissant des Jaffas qui tentaient d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. D'un geste vif, il retira la lame pleine de sang et tourna sans ménagement le corps du Goa'uld. Puis, sans plus d'hésitation, il enfonça son couteau dans la nuque et trancha en deux le symbiote, annihilant ainsi toute réanimation possible à l'aide d'un sarcophage.

Ba'al était mort.

Alors... l'air sembla affluer de nouveau dans ses poumons, comme si son humanité, cette humanité qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pour devenir cette machine de guerre insensible, précise et efficace, redevenait sienne. Haletant, il se redressa, passant une main soudain tremblante sur son visage à la fois exangue et tâché de sang. La mort du Goa'uld ne soulagea sa douleur qu'un instant mais à cela, il y était préparé. Il savait que se venger n'atténuerait jamais sa souffrance. Lâchant le couteau, il ne prit toujours pas conscience du sang sur ses mains, ni de ses vêtements souillés. Il se leva, vidé de ses forces, et se tourna au moment même où la porte cédait enfin sous l'assaut des Jaffas.

Apathique, il fit face au Prima de Ba'al qui s'avançait l'arme au poing, le regard tourné vers le corps de feu son maître, gisant dans son propre sang. Jack vit ses yeux s'arrondir, incrédule, tandis qu'un silence pesant se faisait dans la salle.

Ayant espéré dans un premier temps la vengeance du Prima, O'Neill finit par se tourner vers les autres Jaffas.

- J'ai tué Ba'al ! s'écria-t-il avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Qu'attendez-vous pour m'exécuter !

Mais aucun d'eux ne réagit. Le Prima s'accroupit, retourna son ancien maître et tous purent constater sa mort. Des voix s'élevèrent, des grondements... Et puis:

- Je vous l'avais dit ! s'écria alors le chef Jaffa, bouleversé. Je vous l'avais dit... Ce n'était pas un Dieu !

Le brouhaha se fit dense autour de Jack et celui-ci ferma les yeux.

_« C'est impossible... »__  
__« Les Dieux ne peuvent pas mourir... »__  
__« Alors c'était donc vrai... Ce n'était pas un Dieu ? »_

O'Neill perçut à peine ces propos, tant son esprit était brumeux. Maintenant qu'il avait tué Ba'al, les forces que sa haine avait nourri l'avaient abandonné. Pourquoi ne le tuaient-ils pas ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas le laisser vivre après ce qu'il venait de faire ?

Les mots « rébellion Jaffas » lui parvinrent cependant, ainsi que « Brata'c » et « Teal'c » mais ce fut « la Tau'ri » et « le Colonel Carter » qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Il tourna un regard vide vers le Prima avant de comprendre que celui-ci lui parlait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.  
- Je vous disais que nous serions prêts à nous rallier à la rébellion Jaffa si vous nous disiez comment les contacter.

Jack ferma de nouveau les yeux, épuisé. Il n'avait envie de rien, ne voulait plus rien...

- Je vais faire venir le Colonel Carter pour vous prouver notre bonne foi. J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez ce que nous avons fait, obéissant...  
- ... Quoi ? l'interrompit cependant O'Neill, son coeur semblant incapable de supporter le bond qu'il venait de faire dans sa poitrine. Quoi ?

Il lui était impossible d'articuler autre chose que ce simple mot. Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur le Prima et empoigna celui-ci au col, les yeux exorbités.

- Carter ? bredouilla-t-il tandis que le Jaffa calmait d'un geste ses congénères prêts à intervenir pour protéger leur chef.  
- Oui... Le Colonel Carter se trouve en cellule et...

Mais il ne finit par sa phrase. Jack venait de le lâcher et jouant des coudes, repoussait sans ménagement les gardes qui lui barraient le passage. Le Prima, comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, incita ses hommes à le laisser passer et O'Neill prit la direction des cellules qu'il avait croisées quelques minutes auparavant. Courant à perdre haleine, le coeur cognant à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine, il parvint à destination dans un état fébrile.  
_  
__« Le Colonel Carter se trouve en cellule... »__  
__« Le Colonel Carter se trouve en cellule... »_

Cette phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Son corps, son esprit reprenaient soudain vie et ses forces affluaient par vagues de plus en plus puissantes.

Arrivé devant les cellules, il passa de l'une à l'autre avec fièvre jusqu'à ce que le Prima qui l'avait suivi, non sans difficulté, parvienne à son niveau et lui signale dans laquelle elle était enfermée. La déverrouillant d'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la lourde porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter.

Elle était là, devant lui, debout, la tête haute. Ayant entendu leurs pas, elle s'était certainement levée afin d'attendre qu'on l'emmène devant Ba'al. Vêtue seulement d'une tunique sombre, la fragilité de sa silhouette contrastait avec la force et le courage qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Il vit ses yeux s'arrondir lorsqu'elle le reconnut et son visage se crisper dans un suprême effort pour contenir des larmes de soulagement.

- Mon Général... murmura-t-elle, un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres déshydratées.  
- Carter...

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'étreignit avec fougue. Sam se laissa faire, les mains accrochées, agrippées à ses épaules, ne sachant encore si elle devait ou non se réjouir de sa présence à ses côtés.

- Tout va bien, souffla-t-il, lisant dans ses pensées. C'est terminé... On va rentrer à la maison...

Elle se cramponna un peu plus à lui tandis qu'il la berçait doucement dans ses bras et qu'elle se mettait à trembler sans parvenir à se contrôler.  
Ses nerfs lâchaient lamentablement. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, elle parvint à se maîtriser et s'écarta doucement. Mais son sourire se figea aussitôt en découvrant du sang zébrant le visage de son supérieur.

- Vous êtes blessé, Mon Général ? bredouilla-t-elle, encore passablement bouleversée.

Jack mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et finit par secouer la tête.

- Ce n'est pas mon sang, dit-il simplement avant de prendre conscience qu'il avait souillé le visage de la jeune femme en la serrant ainsi.

D'un geste doux, Jack fit glisser son pouce sur la joue pâle de Sam et tenta d'ôter lentement les tâches de sang qui la recouvraient. Elle soutint un instant son regard puis finit par baisser les yeux, gênée par son intensité. Elle se crispa involontairement et d'un geste instinctif s'écarta de lui.

- Ca va, Mon Général, murmura-t-elle.

Trop bouleversé par ces retrouvailles inespérées, Jack ne prêta pas attention à cet écart et passa une main tremblante sur son front.

- On vous croyait morte, Carter...

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- C'est ce que m'a dit... Ba'al, Monsieur, répondit-elle, accrochant le nom de son tortionnaire comme s'il était trop difficile pour elle de le nommer.

Jack réalisa à cet instant ce que sa présence dans ce vaisseau impliquait. Certes, elle était en vie mais qu'est-ce que ce monstre avait-il pu lui faire subir pendant ces quelques jours ? Sa propre mémoire, ses propres souvenirs affluèrent en lui et sa gorge se noua douloureusement.

- Il est mort, déclara-t-il alors. Je l'ai tué.

Sam se figea, enregistrant la nouvelle.

- Vous êtes sûre que... demanda-t-elle alors sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.  
- Affirmatif. Aucun sarcophage ne pourrait le ressusciter.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait sans que Jack parvienne à savoir quels sentiments l'étreignaient.

Mais bientôt des éclats de voix leur parvinrent, et une surtout qui fit soupirer O'Neill. Après un sourire rassurant pour la jeune femme, il se tourna vers la porte restée ouverte et jeta un oeil à l'extérieur.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel ! Il me semblait qu'après un coup de zat, mes intentions étaient claires !  
- Jack, je vous jure que vous me le paierez ! Si toutefois, Teal'c ne vous démembre pas avant moi.  
- En effet ! rugit aussitôt celui-ci.

O'Neill se permit une grimace contrite tandis que les deux hommes pénétraient la cellule sous bonne escorte.

- Je ne comprends rien ! poursuivit Daniel, le regard fixé sur son ami. On est arrêté ou pas ? Vous avez tué Ba'al ?... Aouch !

Teal'c venait de le faire taire d'une frappe légère à l'estomac.

- Colonel Carter... murmura-t-il, incrédule.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Docteur Jackson pour balayer la pièce de son regard devenu fébrile.

- Sam... souffla-t-il finalement, la découvrant derrière Jack.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Elle accepta ces effusions en serrant les dents et lorsqu'il s'écarta, lança un sourire heureux bien que vacillant vers le Jaffa qui affichait un soulagement non feint.

- On vous croyait morte ! s'exclama alors Daniel, les yeux brillants, répétant sans le savoir les mots d'O'Neill.

Sam sourit.

- Je sais...  
- Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir, Colonel Carter, dit Teal'c, ému.  
- Merci.

Encore bouleversés par ces retrouvailles inattendues, les trois hommes restèrent silencieux, observant sans vergogne la jeune femme. Elle avait les traits tirés, et semblait flotter dans sa tunique sombre mais ses yeux étaient vifs, bien qu'elle soutînt difficilement leurs regards. O'Neill sentit son coeur se serrer.

Il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle oublie. Si elle y parvenait un jour.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda finalement Teal'c, jetant un oeil sur le Prima de Ba'al qui assistait à la scène depuis le début.  
- On les aide à rallier la Rébellion et on rentre à la maison, répondit simplement Jack, retrouvant son rôle de leader.

**A SUIVRE… **


	4. Chapter 4

** Et zou! Voilà suite! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ben oui, je pouvais pas la laisser morte, cette pauvre petite Sam XD**

**...**

Teal'c prit aussitôt les choses en main. Accompagné de Daniel, il tenta de convaincre Ron'ac, l'Ancien Prima de Ba'al, de joindre les autres vaisseaux mères de la flotte du défunt avant que les Grands Maîtres n'entendent parler de sa mort. Car nul doute qu'une fois mis au courant, ceux-ci feraient tout pour s'approprier les nombreux croiseurs libres de tout chef Goa'uld.

De son côté, Jack consentit à emmener son second jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle ne remettait pas en question sa parole, mais il comprenait son besoin de le voir mort.

Le pas soudain hésitant, elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'avança vers le cadavre abandonné au beau milieu d'une mare de sang. C'était une véritable boucherie. Allongé sur le dos après que Ron'ac l'ait tourné pour le montrer à tous, Sam put observer à loisir le visage tuméfié du Goa'uld, abîmé par de nombreux coups donnés avec une violence qu'elle imaginait parfaitement. Son regard glissa ensuite sur la tâche sombre au niveau de la poitrine et sa gorge se serra devant la symbolique à peine voilée d'une telle blessure. C'était le cœur que le Général avait poignardé car c'était son cœur que Ba'al lui avait pris.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers Jack qui se détourna aussitôt, partagé entre l'embarras de cet aveu involontaire et le malaise qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'elle puisse être horrifiée par sa brutalité.

Mais elle ne dit rien.

………………………..

Une heure plus tard, SG1 était sur le chemin du retour. Désireux de leur laisser un peu de tranquillité, Daniel et Teal'c restèrent sagement dans la cabine de pilotage tandis que Jack et Sam se trouvaient à l'arrière. Debout, le nez fourré dans les quelques caisses que Thor avaient téléportées sur le vaisseau cargo, O'Neill cherchait désespérément de quoi vêtir un peu plus chaudement la jeune femme. Lui-même, à l'instar de ses deux amis, ne portait qu'un tee-shirt qui, en plus, était maculé de sang. Dans un grognement, il finit par se redresser puis, après un coup d'œil d'excuse vers Carter, s'éloigna en direction de la cabine de pilotage.

Assise par terre, Sam ramena ses jambes en position fœtale et croisa ses doigts gelés devant elle. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne quittait pas son supérieur du regard. Il avait maigri et ses traits étaient tirés par un manque de sommeil évident. Et pourtant, elle l'avait rarement vu aussi vivant et sa bonne humeur n'en était que plus poignante. Sam savait qu'il avait souffert de sa disparition. Chaque geste, chaque sourire, chaque regard était autant d'aveux qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Pas encore, tout du moins, car cela viendrait très vite… trop vite ?

- Il n'y a donc pas de chauffage dans ce foutu vaisseau ! l'entendit-elle alors s'exclamer. On grelotte à l'arrière ! Teal'c ! Trouvez moi ça tout de suite avant que je ne sois obligé d'utiliser Daniel comme combustible !

Ces mots la firent sourire malgré elle tandis que résonnaient déjà les cris outragés du jeune archéologue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack revint dans la pièce à grandes enjambées et s'accroupit devant elle. Ses yeux attentifs finirent par se poser sur les pieds nus de Carter qui dépassaient de dessous sa tunique au tissu léger. Sans la moindre arrière pensée, il posa ses mains chaudes sur sa peau afin de les frictionner.

- Ils sont gelés… grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Sam se crispa aussitôt et parvint à le repousser gentiment, mais fermement.

- Ca va, Mon Général.

Surpris, celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle mais se détendit devant son sourire rassurant.

- Vous voulez mon tee-shirt ? Je vous proposerais bien mes chaussettes mais ce serait vraiment un cadeau empoisonné, dit-il accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

Sam rit doucement en secouant la tête.

- Ca ira, merci Monsieur.

Il acquiesça et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux puis, n'y pouvant plus, Jack finit par se tourner vers elle.

- Je vous demande pardon, Carter…

Surprise, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Elle s'inquiéta aussitôt de le voir soudain si sombre.

- A propos de quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle, tandis que son cœur s'emballait furieusement d'appréhension sans en connaître la raison.

Jack baissa la tête et se détourna, la mâchoire crispée.

- De vous avoir laissée mourir, finit-il par articuler.

Le cœur de Sam se serra brusquement.

Combien de fois, pendant sa détention, avait-elle songé à ce que leur avait fait Ba'al ? A tous les deux. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être à la place du Général. Elle en était même venue à se dire que la sienne avait été plus enviable…

- Non… Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez, Monsieur. Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Pour renforcer ses propos, elle posa une main rassurante sur le genou de Jack et finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule. Dans un soupir, il glissa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

…………………….

Tandis que l'ascenseur entamait sa lente descente dans les entrailles de Cheyenne Mountain, Jack songea brusquement à son retour à la base. Il avait abandonné son poste et pour cet acte, il était passible de la cour martiale. Il jeta un œil vers ses trois amis et préféra ne rien leur dire. Inutile de les inquiéter. Peut-être parviendrait-il à arrondir les angles. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, inutile de préciser l'ahurissement qui se peignit sur le visage de l'airman en faction. Il se redressa cependant, au garde à vous et scruta sans ménagement la jeune femme. Elle portait à présent, par-dessus sa tunique, une veste de treillis que le Général avait pris sans remords au premier soldat qu'ils avaient croisé à leur arrivée sur Terre. Sentant la gêne de Carter face à cet examen forcé, Jack y mit rapidement un terme d'un regard noir avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

- Allez à l'infirmerie. Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Et sans attendre leur réponse, il s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Croisant le sergent Harriman, il fut surpris de voir celui-ci répondre à ses ordres sans sourciller. A première vue, aucune sanction n'avait été prise contre lui jusqu'ici. Il apprit donc à Walter le retour du Colonel Carter et ordonna qu'on lui prépare ses quartiers qui avait été en parti déménagés. En revanche, nul n'avait encore eu le temps de s'atteler au bureau de la jeune femme, et Jack songea qu'elle serait sûrement contente de le retrouver en état.

Une fois parvenu devant son bureau, il frappa quelques coups et entra, soulagé d'entendre la voix si reconnaissable du Général Hammond. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres fines de son supérieur.

- Jack… Je croyais que je ne vous reverrais pas.

O'Neill se permit un sourire insouciant qui surprit fortement son interlocuteur.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose chez Ba'al et je me suis dit que vous seriez heureux que je vous le ramène.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Carter ! répondit sans attendre Jack, un sourire satisfait barrant son visage.

Incrédule, Hammond resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Le Colonel Carter est vivante ?  
- Ouaip ! A l'infirmerie en ce moment même !

Puis, tandis que le visage fatigué du Général s'illuminait d'un sourire, Jack poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Ba'al est mort, ses Jaffas rejoignent la rébellion et je vous ai ramené un vaisseau cargo amélioré indétectable !

Tout au long de cette tirade, Hammond garda le silence, comprenant parfaitement où son subalterne voulait en venir.

- Et vous pensez que ça me fera oublier que vous avez abandonné votre poste ?  
- J'ai laissé la base sous le commandement de Reynolds et vous ai fait appeler ! se défendit-il aussitôt, le doigt levé. Nous avons déjà procédé ainsi auparavant !  
- Oui mais nous étions tous d'accord ! Là, vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête !

Jack écarta les bras, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres.

- Vous y êtes habitué, non ?

Au regard lourd de sens d'Hammond, O'Neill se permit une grimace gênée.

- Désolé…

Le Général soupira et finit par croiser ses mains devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas encore fait de rapport à l'Etat Major concernant votre… désertion.  
- Pas encore, Monsieur… ? demanda Jack, une moue suppliante sur le visage.  
- Et je ne le ferai pas… poursuivit donc Hammond, agacé cependant par le regard vainqueur de son second.  
- Merci, Mon Général !

Celui-ci tenta de garder un visage sévère quelques secondes puis finit par sourire à son tour.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Jack retrouva aussitôt son sérieux.

- Ca va… Mais les prochaines semaines risquent d'être difficiles.

Hammond acquiesça.

- Je comprends. Mais comme vous êtes déjà passé par là, j'espère qu'elle se confiera à vous.

Jack ne répondit rien. Carter, se confier à lui… il n'y croyait pas. A Daniel, à la rigueur peut-être mais pas à lui. A croire qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de lui montrer ses faiblesses. Mais il finirait pas savoir puisque c'était à lui qu'elle devrait rendre son rapport. Et à ce moment là, il pourrait juger l'utilité ou non d'une aide extérieure.

……………………

Sam sentit sa nervosité prendre peu à peu le dessus. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle supportait les tests avec patience mais le besoin de se laver, d'ôter la crasse qui la recouvrait devenait impératif. Elle se sentait sale et supportait avec difficulté le moindre contact, sans compter une nécessité grandissante de s'isoler au plus vite. Mais elle devait encore tenir le coup. Après l'infirmerie et la douche, il y aurait le débriefing…

- C'est parfait, Colonel, déclara enfin le Docteur West tandis qu'elle finissait d'étiqueter la dernière prise de sang. Je crois que nous en avons fini.

Mais au moment où le jeune médecin s'apprêtait à partir, Sam posa une main ferme sur son bras. Surprise, le docteur leva un regard interrogateur vers elle et Carter déglutit péniblement.

- Il y a autre chose…

…………………….

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'infirmerie, elle entendit la voix fort reconnaissable de son supérieur, râlant sur la grosseur des aiguilles de seringues mais n'y prêta pas davantage attention. Munis de vêtements propres et d'une serviette qu'un airman lui avait apportés, elle se dirigea sans attendre vers les douches.

Laissant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, elle tenta dans un premier temps de se vider la tête, de ne pas penser à ces deux rapports qu'elle allait devoir écrire. Puis, comprenant qu'une telle tentative ne servirait à rien, elle mit du savon sur son gant et s'employa à faire disparaître la crasse qui la recouvrait. Plus elle frottait et plus son cœur se serrait, au bord de la nausée. Sentant ses yeux s'embuer, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre afin de refouler le torrent de larmes qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant…

Tout son corps se crispa tandis que des images affluaient brusquement en elle mais ce fut le goût métallique de son sang qui la fit revenir à la réalité.

Dans un soupir tremblant, elle posa ses mains sur le mur froid de la douche afin de se reprendre totalement.

Le plus dur restait à faire. Elle ne devait surtout pas craquer maintenant…

……………………………..

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de Briefing, Daniel et Teal'c l'y attendaient déjà.

- Colonel Carter ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda aussitôt le Jaffa à qui rien n'échappait.

Perdue quelques secondes, Sam finit par lever une main vers sa lèvre coupée.

- Oh… Trois fois rien, éluda-t-elle d'un balayage de la main.

Les deux hommes l'observèrent en silence mais acceptèrent son refus de préciser. Elle leva les yeux vers le bureau de son supérieur et aperçut Jack à travers la vitre de séparation. Il semblait en grande discussion avec une autre personne que Carter ne pouvait voir. Toujours en mouvement, O'Neill s'approcha de la vitre et sourit à la jeune femme. Sam lui répondit aussitôt, oubliant quelques secondes ce qui l'entourait.  
Il avait toujours ce pouvoir sur elle malgré tous ses efforts pour passer à autre chose, pour tenter d'en aimer un autre. Et elle acceptait ces sentiments car finalement, elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Ils étaient là et le resteraient quoiqu'il arrive. Quoiqu'ils leur arrivent. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de faire semblant.

Les yeux inexorablement rivés à cette vitre, elle croisa encore trois ou quatre fois son regard puis la porte s'ouvrit et Jack apparut, Hammond à ses côtés. La jeune femme se leva aussitôt tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle.

- Colonel Carter, je suis vraiment heureux de vous savoir vivante, dit le vieux Général, ému.  
- Merci, Monsieur.  
- Par chance, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à contacter la Tok'ra donc, Jacob n'aura pas appris votre… court décès.

Sam acquiesça en souriant.

- Tant mieux.  
- En revanche, j'ai bien peur que Marc n'ait pas eu cette chance.

A ces mots, Daniel intervint.

- Nous sommes allés le voir il y a trois jours. Désolée, Sam.  
- Je comprends, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle songeait brusquement à son fiancé. Et Peter ?

Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui depuis sa libération.

- C'est moi qui suis allé le prévenir, déclara alors Jack, croisant le regard de la jeune femme. Vous feriez bien de l'appeler rapidement… Cette nouvelle l'a anéanti.

Sam acquiesça de nouveau mais resta silencieuse. Elle était extrêmement embarrassée de savoir que son supérieur avait été contraint de prévenir Pete de son décès. Elle imaginait aisément quelle épreuve cela avait du être pour Jack, d'autant qu'il se sentait responsable de sa mort.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis Hammond prit finalement congé, laissant de nouveau le commandement du SGC au Général O'Neill. Le Débriefing commença.

- Allez-y, Carter. Commençons… après votre mort.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec raideur, comme s'il revivait un court instant ce cauchemar. Mais Sam ne s'appesantit pas davantage et prit la parole d'une voix calme.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais encore dans le sarcophage. On m'en a alors fait sortir et j'ai pu constaté que je n'étais plus sur un vaisseau, mais sur une planète.  
- Ce qui explique l'absence de sarcophage dans le Hat'ak de Ba'al lorsque nous l'avons rapidement fouillé, intervint Teal'c. Ils l'avaient emmené avec eux.

Jack acquiesça et se tourna de nouveau vers Sam.

- Continuez.  
- Je ne suis restée que peu de temps sur cette planète. J'ai été conduite sur un autre vaisseau et interrogée à de nombreuses reprises. Je n'ai rien dit, conclut-elle enfin de façon la plus neutre possible.

Sam gardait les yeux fixés devant elle. Si elle avait croisé « son » regard, sa voix n'aurait pas manqué de trembler.

Un silence accueillit ce discours pour le moins indifférent et rudimentaire puis Jack finit par se racler la gorge.

- Savez-vous sur quelle planète il vous a emmenée ?  
- Non et je n'ai pas vu de Porte.  
- Dommage. Mais je pense que Ron'ac pourra nous renseigner.

Il se tut un instant, attendant l'intervention d'un tiers.

- Quelque chose à rajouter ?  
- Non, Monsieur.  
- … Très bien, conclut-il donc en se levant. J'attends votre rapport dès que possible, Carter.

La jeune femme se leva également suivie du reste de son équipe.

- Vous l'aurez dans la soirée, Monsieur.  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça si vite. Si vous voulez vous reposer un peu…

Mais Sam secoua doucement la tête.

- J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, Mon Général. Autant me débarrasser de ça dès maintenant.

Jack l'observa un instant, silencieux. Elle aurait le droit de sortir de la base qu'après la lecture de ce fameux rapport. C'était la procédure dans ce genre de cas.

Un serrement au cœur, il imagina combien elle devait avoir hâte de retourner chez elle, dans les bras de son fiancé. Mais il se fustigea aussitôt et tenta de chasser ces pensées déplacées.

- Très bien. Rompez.

Sans un mot de plus, Sam sortit de la salle laissant ses trois amis derrière elle.

Au regard inquiet que lui lança Daniel, Jack s'empressa d'intervenir :

- N'allez pas faire n'importe quoi, ok ? Si elle a besoin de vous parler elle le fera mais ne la poussez pas.  
- Je pense que le Colonel Carter va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre, répondit Teal'c.

Dans un soupir, Daniel acquiesça et sortit sans un mot, le Jaffa sur ses talons.

Jack passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. La soudaine froideur de Sam était on ne peut plus compréhensive. Après son petit séjour chez Ba'al, il y a quelques années de cela, lui-même s'était comporté de façon anormale. Il avait joué les insouciants, plaisantant sans discontinuer afin de cacher ses terreurs et son traumatisme. Il n'y avait que ses nuits peuplées de cauchemars qui avaient fait comprendre à ses amis qu'il n'avait pas oublié, qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à surmonter ses peurs. Le psy qu'on lui avait imposé n'avait bien évidemment rien pu tirer de lui. Mais il avait l'habitude de s'en sortir tout seul et il savait qu'il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de temps. Il avait connu pire, il devait juste se montrer patient.

Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était qu'elle pourrait à son tour surmonter cette épreuve.

………………………….

Sam alluma son PC et tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses mains moites. Assise dans ses quartiers, entourées de caisses encore pleines, elle soupira bruyamment, cherchant à se détendre un peu.

Il était extrêmement difficile de faire une description objective d'un événement traumatisant. Comment décrire avec des mots ce qu'elle avait réellement vécu tout en cherchant à l'épargner « lui » ?

Elle mit plusieurs heures à rédiger ce rapport qui d'ordinaire ne lui aurait demandé qu'une petite demi-heure. Elle y avait retranscrit les faits avec le moins de sentiments possible, évitant soigneusement les adjectifs qui auraient pu sous-entendre la moindre émotion. Elle parvint à lire et relire ce qu'elle s'était escrimée à décrire avec objectivité et, une fois satisfaite, cliqua sur « Imprimer ».

Dans un soupir, elle s'adossa lourdement à sa chaise, totalement vidée. Cherchant à ne pas penser plus avant, elle se concentra sur le bruit caractéristique des feuilles sortant lentement de l'imprimante.

Huit pages… Pour deux rapports.

Elle se leva finalement, rassembla les feuilles afin de les placer dans les dossiers adéquats et nota d'une main désespérément tremblante le numéro de la mission.

Voilà… Le moment le plus difficile était arrivé.

Pendant le trajet la menant au bureau de son supérieur, elle tenta de se convaincre que donner ce rapport à Jack équivalait de le donner au Général Hammond. Mais non. C'était définitivement différent.

Un nœud à l'estomac, elle marcha dans un état second et parvint à bon port sans même se souvenir du chemin qui l'y avait mené. Son cœur battait à présent à coups redoublés et Sam ferma les yeux un court instant afin de se reprendre. Finalement, levant le bras, elle frappa deux coups légers et pénétra dans la pièce après y avoir été invitée.

S'arrêtant devant le bureau, elle regarda son supérieur lever la tête et poser de suite son crayon en la voyant.

- Carter, salua-t-il simplement en souriant.  
- Voici mon rapport, Monsieur, dit-elle en tendant l'un des dossiers.

Jack le prit aussitôt et le posa négligemment en haut d'une pile assez conséquente mais elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'à peine sortie de son bureau, il lâcherait ce qu'il était en train de faire pour le lire.

- Merci. Vous devriez aller vous reposer maintenant.  
- Je ne pense pas que je parviendrais à dormir… souffla-t-elle, de plus en plus tendue.

Jack acquiesça et observa la jeune femme, immobile et silencieuse.

- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il percevait parfaitement sa nervosité et cherchait à comprendre pourquoi elle ne prenait toujours pas congé. Croisant alors son regard, il fut surpris de la voir lui tendre un second dossier. Hésitant, il finit par le lui prendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Le rapport officieux, Monsieur.

Perplexe, il le posa devant lui et l'ouvrit.

- Le rapport officieux ?… Je ne comprends pas…  
- C'est la procédure, répondit-elle avant de se retourner et de sortir sans attendre son autorisation.

Incrédule, Jack fixa quelques secondes la porte fermée puis prit le premier dossier qu'il ouvrit également afin de les comparer. Les deux premières pages semblaient exactement pareilles… mais plus loin, quelques paragraphes avaient été rajoutés dans le rapport officieux.

Blêmissant violemment, un son étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge.

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, encore une fois! ^^ ça faisait une éternité que je n'en avais pas eu autant. ça me fait très plaisir! (And Thank you, Ser^^)**

**...**

Au bord de la nausée, Sam pressa le pas et entra en trombe dans son laboratoire. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, une main sur sa bouche, les yeux fermés, cherchant à retrouver son souffle, à repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Elle avait fait le plus dur. Elle devait juste attendre maintenant. Attendre qu'il l'autorise à quitter la base. Elle espérait juste que Pete serait reparti. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter les effusions que des retrouvailles rendaient évidentes. Elle avait besoin de temps pour gérer, pour tenter d'oublier même si elle savait par expérience que ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

Décidée à ne se laisser aucun moment de répit, essayant de ne pas penser qu'en ce moment même Jack devait probablement lire son rapport, Sam s'assit à son bureau afin de parcourir les notes de ses précédentes recherches.

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et l'appréhension lui nouer la gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut son pas dans le couloir. Elle leva aussitôt les yeux à l'instant même où il pénétrait son bureau, l'angoisse et la détresse bataillant ferme sur son visage.

- Je ne comprends pas… balbutia-t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce, le rapport dans ses mains.

Ces mots, dits dans un murmure, eurent un effet inattendu sur la jeune femme. Elle sentit brusquement la colère enfler dans sa poitrine et d'un geste vif, Sam se leva et partit refermer la porte de son bureau afin de les isoler. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, la mine fermée. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il avalerait la nouvelle sans lui poser de questions ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? répondit-elle, agressive. Il me semble avoir été très claire dans ce rapport.

Il la fixa silencieusement, une multitude de sentiments défilant sur son visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif.

- Oh je vous en prie ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez jamais pensé !  
- … Je… souffla-t-il avant de se taire.

Non, il n'y avait jamais pensé… ou tout du moins, n'avait jamais voulu y penser. Les Goa'ulds n'étaient que des serpents assoiffés de pouvoir… pas des hommes.

- Puis-je rentrer chez moi, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle finalement, lassée de voir son supérieur garder le silence.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Jack leva les yeux vers elle, acquiesçant machinalement. Sans un mot, Sam s'approcha de son PC afin de fermer les quelques applications ouvertes.

- Vous prenez ça avec tellement de calme, dit-il alors, semblant se parler plus à lui-même qu'à la jeune femme.

Une fois l'ordinateur éteint, elle s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- L'habitude, Monsieur.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit.

Jack mit quelques secondes avant que la signification de ces derniers mots ne lui parvienne. Son cœur se glaça brusquement et il se retourna mais trop tard, elle était déjà loin.

……………………..

Son sac sur la plage arrière d'une voiture de fonction, la jeune femme posa une main sur ses clés afin de démarrer mais des tremblements violents la prévinrent que ses limites avaient été atteintes. Serrant nerveusement le volant de ses doigts crispés, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre puis respira bruyamment pour parvenir à refouler ses larmes… en vain.

Ce tête à tête avait été la goutte d'eau.

Un sanglot vint la secouer, puis un autre, et encore un autre sans qu'elle parvienne à faire quoique ce soit pour les retenir. Elle frappa brutalement son volant et revit le visage bouleversé de son supérieur. Elle n'avait pas voulu être aussi agressive, elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser en lui parlant ainsi mais elle souffrait et il fallait que ça sorte, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et pourtant… Dieu sait que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il sache. Pour rien au monde…

Posant ses poings serrés sur ses yeux ruisselants, cherchant à chasser ces images monstreuses de son esprits, elle finit par se laisser glisser sur son siège. A l'abris des regards.

………………………

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle se gara devant chez elle et soupira bruyamment en découvrant la voiture de Peter à proximité. D'un geste brusque, elle tourna le rétroviseur vers elle et observa l'état pitoyable de son visage. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, sa peau, d'un blanc maladif… A coup sûr, il allait avoir la peur de sa vie… Tant pis.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de son véhicule, attrapa son sac et s'avança dans l'allée. Le cœur cognant d'appréhension, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison. Une odeur de renfermé vint la prendre à la gorge et sans plus attendre, elle déposa son sac et alla dans le salon ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Qui est là ? grogna soudain une voix derrière elle.

Serrant les dents, elle se retourna et rencontra le regard incrédule de son fiancé.

- … Sam… bredouilla-t-il, cherchant à s'extraire du canapé sur lequel il était affalé.

La jeune femme sourit vaillamment, enregistrant la barbe de quelques jours, les vêtements tâchés et sa réserve de bouteille de vin pratiquement vide à ses pieds. Son cœur se serra devant cette preuve évidente d'amour. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple… Elle et lui…

- Pete… murmura-t-elle avant de poursuivre de façon enjouée. Me revoilà !

Elle attendit qu'il réagisse, mais désorienté, il se redressa seulement, les yeux plissés sans parvenir à comprendre. Un sentiment de pitié vint la saisir.

- C'est moi. Je ne suis pas morte. Ils l'ont tous cru mais… je m'en suis sortie.

Elle attendit de nouveau, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, un sanglot le secoua finalement et serrant les dents, luttant contre un violent sentiment de répulsion, Sam s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Bientôt, elle sentit ses mains glisser sur elle et l'étreindre avec une force désespérée. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, cherchant à faire taire une irrésistible envie de fuir. C'était ce qu'elle avait appréhendé dès l'instant où elle avait songé à lui. Dieu merci, elle s'était soulagée en pleurant longuement quelques minutes auparavant, sinon, jamais elle n'aurait pu supporter ces embrassades forcées.

Elle y mit cependant un terme assez rapidement et le repoussa le plus gentiment possible.

- Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à supporter ça…

Mais Pete secoua la tête, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres.

- Je m'en fous… Tu es là…

Il voulut la reprendre dans ses bras mais elle s'écarta de nouveau de lui. Afin de faire passer cette petite rebuffade plus facilement, elle lui sourit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Il reste quelque chose à boire ici ?

Mais insensible à la plaisanterie, Peter la suivit d'un pas vacillant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment ont-ils pu croire que tu étais morte ?  
- Je ne peux rien te dire, tu le sais, répondit-elle en ouvrant un placard afin de sortir un verre.  
- Je t'en prie, Sam… Le Général de la base lui-même s'est déplacé pour m'annoncer la nouvelle.

A ces mots, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur l'intérieur du réfrigérateur qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?  
- … Rien… Mis à part que tu étais décédée en mission. Je sais reconnaître la peine lorsque je la vois et il te croyait morte, ça ne fait aucune doute. Il était avec toi, en plus quand c'est arrivé.

Sam manqua de lâcher son verre.

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?  
- Il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire. J'ai compris ça tout seul. Finalement, il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il s'occupait du salaud qui… Enfin… qui était censé t'avoir tué.

La jeune femme, troublée, acquiesça et but quelques gorgées. Elle connaissait suffisamment l'entêtement de Peter pour savoir qu'il ne la lâcherait pas sans avoir eu un minimum d'information.

- C'est en allant là-bas pour ça qu'il m'a retrouvée, dit-elle finalement.  
- Le Général O'Neill ?  
- Oui.

Pete hocha la tête, satisfait puis un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Alors je lui dois la vie.

Venus d'un autre, ces mots auraient été les plus beaux jamais entendus jusqu'ici… Mais de lui, ils ne firent que la rendre plus mal à l'aise encore. Lorsqu'elle vit son fiancé faire un pas vers elle, elle ne put contenir un recul instinctif. Elle leva la main vers lui, crispée.

- Pete… Je ne suis pas revenue indemne. Je vais avoir besoin de temps.

Le sourire qu'il arborait jusqu'ici se désagrégea et une lueur d'inquiétude vint prendre le relais.

- Bien sûr… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
- Oui, je sais… mais… pas maintenant.

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre plus fermement.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'être seule quelques temps.

Il inclina la tête, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu ne… Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je parte ?  
- Je suis désolée, Pete.

Sam vit de suite qu'il était contrarié. Serrant la mâchoire, il acquiesça, donnant l'impression qu'il se rangeait à son bon vouloir puis finit par secouer la tête.

- Non ! Nous formons un couple maintenant. Nous allons nous marier. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te souviens ?… Je veux être là pour t'aider. Je suis sûr que je peux t'aider.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis une semaine, sa patience était vraiment à bout. Elle se contint cependant, sachant qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas les mots de rage qui affluaient dans sa gorge.

- Pete, je t'en prie… supplia-t-elle.

Mais sans tenir compte de cette prière, il s'avança vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Sam, je…

N'y tenant plus, sentant venir une étreinte qu'elle n'était pas capable de gérer, la jeune femme repoussa violemment son fiancé, les yeux exorbités.

- Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigu. Je te demande de partir !

Face à l'ahurissement et à la peine qu'elle put lire dans son regard, elle parvint s'adoucir un peu, les mains tremblantes devant elle.

- Laisse moi… Juste du temps. Je ne te demande qu'un peu de temps…

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit précipitamment de la cuisine afin de grimper s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle repoussa violemment la porte et l'entendit avec un plaisir primitif claquer et résonner dans la maison silencieuse.

C'était de ça dont elle avait envie, à l'instant même. De violence. Frapper. Frapper pour que sa souffrance s'atténue.

Il valait mieux que Peter ne soit plus là.

………………………

Depuis le départ de Carter, Jack s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers. Ça faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi, sans compter la semaine d'enfer qu'il venait de passer et il prétexta donc une grosse fatigue afin de s'isoler.

Allongé sur le lit, le rapport dans sa main, il n'avait pas besoin de le lire pour savoir ce qui y était inscrit. Chaque mot s'était gravé en lui comme au fer rouge, indélébile, lui donnant la nausée. Alors pour se soulager, il revivait en boucle l'instant où il avait poignardé ce monstre dans le cœur, ses yeux exorbités soudés au sien, le râle d'agonie jaillissant de ses lèvres devenues blêmes. Encore et encore, il revivait ce moment délicieux où il avait put lâcher sa haine et frapper, frapper sans retenu ce visage haï.

A cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour que Ba'al soit de nouveau vivant, devant lui… à sa merci.

Et puis il re-songeait à Sam et la douleur dans sa poitrine devenait insupportable.

Il re-songeait à elle et à son calme… A ces mots dits avec un tel sang froid.

_« L'habitude, Monsieur »_

L'habitude.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il se leva, empoigna son téléphone et composa le numéro de poste d'Harriman.

- Walter !  
_- Mon Général ? _répondit de suite le Sergent.  
- Vous connaissez les dossiers officieux ? Ceux des équipes SG ?  
_- … Euh, oui, Monsieur._  
- Je veux que vous me les apportiez dans mes quartiers immédiatement.

Un silence se fit qui nourrit un peu plus sa colère.

_- Mon Général… _  
- Quoi ?  
_- Ils sont confidentiels…__  
_  
A ces mots, Jack sentit le peu de sang froid qui lui restait s'évaporer.

- Je suis le commandant du SGC, par conséquent aucun dossier de cette base ne m'est confidentiel ! Vous allez me les chercher tout de suite ! Est-ce clair, Sergent ? rugit-il, les doigts crispés sur le combiné.  
- _Tout de suite, Monsieur !_ s'empressa de répondre le pauvre Harriman avant de raccrocher.

D'un geste rageur, Jack en fit de même, les mains tremblantes.

Lorsqu'il était encore Colonel, il avait lu tous les rapports de Carter et jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait pu imaginer qu'elle avait vécu une situation susceptible de nécessiter l'écriture d'un rapport officieux. Il y avait bien la fois où elle avait été séquestrée par Apophis… et une autre fois par Cronos… Sans parler de son enlèvement pour être vendue à une tribu, la première année de leur rencontre… Et puis il y avait aussi…

Dans un grognement, il songea à toutes les fois où ils avaient été séparés, à toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée seule. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se douter qu'une telle chose était possible ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser ?

Mais le pire dans tout ça… Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harriman, droit comme un « i » lui apportait les dossiers. Jack les lui prit des mains et referma la porte sans un mot. Walter avait empilé tous les rapports dans un carton afin de faciliter leur transport et O'Neill constata non sans soulagement qu'il était plutôt léger.

Il n'avait pas précisé le dossier de quel soldat il souhaitait voir afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur Carter. Harriman ne savait pas ce que ces rapports contenaient et il était inutile de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Déposant son fardeau sur le lit, il s'assit à côté et ouvrit le carton. Il prit les dossiers dans ses mains et les ressortit. Il y en avait sept en tout.

Le ventre noué, il ouvrit le premier.

_« Capitaine Jenny Osbournes »_

Il le referma aussitôt en fermant les yeux. La jeune femme était décédée l'année dernière.

Les suivants appartenaient à deux Sergents et un Major encore en service et qu'il estimait beaucoup pour leur excellent travail. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elles étaient toutes trois passées par une telle épreuve. Comme quoi… Il avait été lamentablement aveugle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le quatrième, son cœur se serra.

_« Capitaine Samantha Carter »_

- Capitaine… murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il mit le dossier de côté et prit le suivant.

_« Major Samantha Carter »_

- Pitié… bredouilla-t-il, en mettant ce rapport par dessus l'autre pour en prendre un nouveau.

_« Major Samantha Carter »__« Major Samantha Carter »_

Les mains tremblantes, il reposa le dernier dossier sur la pile et tenta de se calmer.

Il était en plein cauchemar. Il vivait un véritable cauchemar ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir subit « ça » quatre fois sous son commandement sans qu'il n'en ait jamais rien deviné ?

Dans un état second, il prit le premier rapport, celui où elle était encore Capitaine. Il s'agissait, comme il l'avait pensé, de son enlèvement et de sa vente alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement. Il parcourut le rapport, la terreur au ventre, serrant les dents lorsqu'elle précisait quelques attouchements mais soupira lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la dernière phrase.

Ces rapports ne contenaient pas que des viols. Il concernait tous les actes à connotation sexuelle. Bien qu'aucun geste de cet ordre ne fût pardonnable, Jack ne put réfréner son soulagement. Avec un peu de « chance », les autres dossiers seraient du même genre. Ce fut le cas pour les deux suivants, en revanche, le dernier qui datait d'il y a deux ans le pétrifia sur place.

_Rapport 245896_

L'enlèvement du Major Carter par le milliardaire Adrian Conrad.

Refermant le dossier, Jack finit par se lever.

Cherchant à étouffer la fureur qui le submergeait, il tenta de se souvenir de l'après mission. On lui avait tiré dessus et trop concentré sur son propre sort, il n'avait pas fait attention à Carter. Compte tenu de sa blessure, SG1 avait eu trois semaines de congé et Sam avait quitté la base pendant toute cette durée, chose particulièrement inhabituelle en y songeant. Elle avait prétexté le besoin de voir son frère… Il s'en souvenait parfaitement car trois semaines sans elle ne l'avait pas mis de charmante humeur. Humeur d'ailleurs que tous – enfin, presque tous – avait mis sur le dos de sa convalescence forcée. Mais après… Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'un comportement inhabituel. Non… Elle n'avait rien, absolument rien laissé transparaître.

Pourtant, lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre aurait du comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait du le voir. Il aurait du être là.

Mais non.

Il l'avait abandonnée.

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour ce moment passé avec vous! Voici le dernier chapitre. ^^ **

**...**

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Jack était devant chez elle. Regardant sa montre, il soupira en constatant qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin. Après ce que Carter avait enduré, elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin qu'on vienne la réveiller si tôt, d'autant qu'elle se trouvait sûrement avec son fiancé. Mais après le tête à tête houleux qu'ils avaient eu, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'elle comprenne qu'il était là, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Particulièrement tendu, il leva la main et le tintement de la sonnette se fit entendre. Il attendit quelques secondes et la porte s'entrebâilla dévoilant le visage pâle de son second.

- Mon Général ? bredouilla-t-elle surprise avant d'ouvrir plus grand le battant.

Posant nerveusement une main sur sa barbe naissante, Jack hésita puis s'avança vers elle, l'obligeant ainsi à reculer. Il pénétra dans la maison et referma derrière lui, sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme.

- Carter… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, passablement agité.

Il osait à peine la regarder. Elle était terriblement attirante dans ce tee-shirt trop grand pour elle, les jambes nues… Ecœuré par la tournure de ses propres pensées, Jack finit par se ressaisir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça après ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment pouvait-il seulement avoir ce genre d'idées déplacées ?

Comme il se taisait toujours, Sam finit par murmurer :

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, Monsieur. Je n'avais pas à vous parler ainsi.

Surpris, il redressa la tête puis soupira.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Carter… C'est moi, je… J'ai été maladroit.

Il s'arrêta et observa la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un calme bouleversant compte tenu de l'enfer qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Comment faites-vous pour… ?

Il s'interrompit de nouveau et ferma les yeux avant de secouer doucement la tête.

- Je suis venu vous dire que vous pouvez compter sur moi mais… mais je ne suis sûrement pas la bonne personne…

A ces mots, elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne nia pas, mais n'approuva pas non plus.

- Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé ?

Sam rougit violemment même si elle s'était plus ou moins attendue à cette question.

- Ca ne concernait que moi, Mon Général. Et pour tout vous dire, poursuivit-elle, tendue, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui j'en aurais parlée.

Tout d'abord blessé par ces propos, Jack sentit son pouls s'accélérer devant son regard. Après cette tirade, il avait tout de suite pensé qu'elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, ou qu'elle le jugeait incapable d'être un bon soutien mais… cette phrase pouvait avoir un tout autre sens.

Encore incertain, il leva lentement sa main afin de caresser la joue pâle de la jeune femme mais son mouvement instinctif de recul le figea, glacé. Il se souvint alors des quelques fois où elle avait repoussé ses attentions depuis qu'elle était revenue et comprit.

Carter avait peur de lui. Son contact la répugnait.

Affligé, il s'apprêtait à s'écarter lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts sur sa main afin d'interrompre son geste. Puis lentement, elle la porta à sa joue et ferma les yeux, serrant doucement sa paume contre son visage. Lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau son regard, il n'y lut pas du dégoût mais ses sentiments, toujours présents. Si merveilleusement présents.

Elle s'avança alors vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'enveloppa le plus lentement possible dans ses bras, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de s'écarter à tout moment mais elle se nicha contre lui. Dans un soupir, il la tint serrée, cherchant un instant à oublier les raisons de sa présence ici. Il voulait juste profiter de cette étreinte. « Elle » dans ses bras. Sa douceur, sa force, son courage… Comment faisait-elle pour surmonter tout cela, toute seule ?

Il soupira.

- Comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir… ? Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ? murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Sam perçut une douleur immense dans ces quelques mots et elle s'écarta doucement de Jack afin de lever son visage vers lui.

- Nous avons tous notre façon bien à nous de gérer les traumatismes ou de cacher ce qu'il y a à cacher.

Elle se mordit un instant la lèvre, hésitante, puis avoua :

- J'ai lu vos rapports, Monsieur. Lorsque je suis passée à la tête de SG1, j'ai eu accès à vos rapports et à tout ce que vous nous avez cachés. Il n'y a pas de différences. Vous avez parfois dû prendre des décisions plus que délicates, des décisions impossibles. Et vous avez vécu avec ça sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait jamais deviné ce par quoi vous étiez passé.

- Ce n'est pas.. ce n'est pas pareil, rétorqua-t-il. Ce qui s'est passé avec Ba'al…

- … était de la torture, finit-elle à sa place. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait ou comment il l'a fait. La souffrance physique, psychologique… vous l'avez vécue aussi bien que moi. Vos cauchemars seront mes cauchemars, à présent.

Elle baissa la tête, refoulant des larmes qu'elle se refusait à verser devant lui. Mais il le sentit et d'un doigt l'incita à lever les yeux. Il soupira de nouveau.

Encore cette barrière qui les séparait. Etait-elle vraiment due à leurs grades ou bien à leurs sentiments respectifs. Pourquoi refusait-elle de pleurer sur son épaule ?

- Carter… vous le dites vous-même. Je suis le premier à pouvoir vous comprendre, à savoir ce que vous endurez. Ce que vous allez endurer. Alors laissez-moi vous aider. Je sais… Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de me parler.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

- Je suis souvent froid ou au contraire désinvolte… mais ce n'est qu'une façade.

- Je le sais, sourit-elle en caressant à son tour le visage du Général avec une tendresse qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais permis.

Elle retira pourtant sa main et s'écarta soudain de lui, laissant un vide entre eux. Jack fronça les sourcils et observa la jeune femme. Tête basse, les mains agrippés à son tee-shirt trop grand, elle cherchait ses mots.

- Je sais comment vous agissez, lorsque plus rien ne va, dit-elle enfin, avec maladresse. Vous cachez votre douleur derrière une avalanche de… bonne humeur. Et par là même… vous protégez votre entourage.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec une dureté insolite. Un silence se fit que Jack ne songea pas à interrompre. Il sentait qu'elle allait enfin se confier et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait arrêtée. Pas alors qu'elle lui faisait enfin suffisamment confiance pour parler.

Sam leva alors les yeux vers lui. Son visage avait changé. Une dureté, une colère faisaient trembler ses lèvres, son corps tout entier.

- Mais moi, je ne… je n'ai qu'un envie.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Frapper, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Frapper encore et encore. J'ai besoin de faire mal… Je veux faire mal autant que je souffre… Et… Et je ne veux pas que vous soyez là pour voir ça.

La honte de cet aveu lui arracha une larme qu'elle écrasa vivement du revers de la main.

- Carter.. murmura-t-il en faisant un pas vers la jeune femme.

Mais elle recula.

- C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que personne ne soit auprès de moi, dit-elle d'une voix plus ferme. Vous devriez partir, maintenant.

Elle s'était détournée et n'avait plus eu le courage de le regarder depuis sa confidence. Elle avait trop peur de lire la déception dans son regard.

Mais Jack ne bougea pas.

- Carter, écoutez-moi. Après certaines missions… j'ai vu des hommes de la taille de Teal'c pleurer comme des enfants. J'ai vu les plus durs d'entre eux avoir des réactions qui auraient fait sourire n'importe qui n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce par quoi nous passons tous les jours.

Il posa une main légère sur l'épaule de la jeune femme afin de ne pas la surprendre et l'incita à se retourner.

- Pourquoi votre colère serait-elle moins légitime ?

- Parce qu'elle peut frapper n'importe qui ! Des gens que j'aime ! Des gens que je ne veux pas perdre ! s'exclama-t-elle avec désespoir.

Jack enveloppa le visage de la jeune femme entre ses deux mains, si chaudes et réconfortantes. Puis il l'exhorta à croiser son regard décidé.

- Alors frapper-moi, dit-il doucement. Moi, je ne partirai pas.

Les yeux de Sam se voilèrent et un sanglot secoua ses épaules. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Jack l'attira dans ses bras et les mains de la jeune femme s'agrippèrent à lui avec un mélange de douleur et d'espoir.

- Vous ne partirez pas ? murmura-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

- Jamais… Je vous le promets. Jamais je ne vous laisserai.

**...…..**

Jack regarda le téléphone en soupirant puis jeta un œil à sa montre, et soupira de nouveau en constatant déjà l'heure plus qu'avancée.

10h25 … Et pas de nouvelles de Carter. Depuis une semaine, rien. Il s'était retenu de l'appeler une bonne centaine de fois mais y avait finalement renoncé. Après leur tête à tête, Sam lui avait demandé une petite semaine de congé, tout en lui faisant promettre de ne pas chercher à la joindre. Et bien qu'il lui ait fait promettre à son tour de ne pas faire de bêtises, il se mordait les doigts d'avoir accepté.

Il avait pourtant cru que ses paroles avaient incité Carter à lui faire confiance. A lui parler.. A se défouler. Peu importait, du moment qu'elle ne le rayait pas de cette période de sa vie. Mais peut-être avait-elle voulu lui épargner le plus gros de la tempête.

Le sacrifice de soi était devenu une habitude, chez eux.

Jack soupira pour la énième fois.

Mais des coups légers le sortirent de sa torpeur et, empoignant son stylo afin de donner l'illusion d'un travail éreintant, Jack invita l'inconnu à entrer. Levant les yeux vers le nouveau venu, son cœur se figea brusquement.

- Carter… souffla-t-il de soulagement.

Il posa aussitôt son crayon et se redressa, scrutant sans vergogne la figure pour le moment inexpressif de la jeune femme afin de savoir comment elle se portait. Comment elle avait géré cette semaine, toute seule.

Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage gris comme la pierre et Jack sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée seule ?

- Comment… comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il le front plissé d'inquiétude.  
- J'ai connu mieux.

Ces paroles plutôt alarmistes soulagèrent pourtant Jack. La Carter d'il y a une semaine lui aurait répondu que tout allait bien et n'aurait pas sous-entendu la moindre faiblesse.

Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous, dit-il en indiquant l'une des deux chaises présentes devant son bureau.

La jeune femme obtempéra. Un silence se fit que Jack ne savait comment rompre.

- … Désirez-vous une permission plus longue ? s'enquit-il finalement. Mais comme le veut la procédure, votre dossier est entre les mains du docteur Gils et il m'est impossible de repousser davantage votre premier entretien.

- Je sais.

Ces quelques mots lui rappelèrent qu'elle était déjà passée par là et le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ne parvenait pas à refouler lui noua un peu plus la gorge.

Pendant ce temps, Sam plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son blouson de cuir et en sortit une enveloppe. Jack sut de suite de quoi il s'agissait avant même qu'elle ne la lui donne.

- Si c'est ce que je crois, il y a d'autres alternatives. Je suis prêt à vous laisser autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour que vous parveniez à gérer ces… blessures, Carter.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il insista, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Si elle quittait le SGC, nul doute qu'elle quitterait la ville. Elle sortirait alors de sa vie à lui. Et cela, c'était intolérable.

- Des semaines, des mois, peu importe… dit-il. Du moment que vous revenez.

Mais un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle posait l'enveloppe sur le bureau en pagaille.

- Je ne compte pas quitter le SGC. Je voudrais juste démissionner de l'armée. Je… Je ne veux plus partir en mission.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y lut une peur, une terreur qu'il comprit aussitôt.

- Je… Je ne _peux_ plus partir en mission, précisa-t-elle inutilement.

Elle avait atteint le seuil de tolérance que chacun avait en soi. Ba'al l'avait brisée.

La mâchoire crispée, Jack sentit une rage sourde montée en lui. Une rage comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis qu'il avait cru Carter morte. Mais il chercha aussitôt à apaiser son esprit. Cette colère n'aiderait pas la jeune femme.

- Je peux vous consigner au SGC aussi longtemps que je le veux. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de quitter l'armée. Vous pourriez le regretter d'ici quelques temps… On ne sait jamais.

Mais Sam secoua la tête.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, mais hésita cette fois-ci à parler. Elle frotta ses mains moites contre son pantalon et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

- Il y a une semaine… vous m'avez offert votre aide, finit-elle par murmurer.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il aussitôt.

- … Je souhaiterais… enfin… J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Jack esquissait déjà un sourire mais celui-ci se figea lorsqu'elle rajouta très vite.

- Non.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, agitée. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front.

- Mon dieu… Pourquoi est-ce si difficile… ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Puis, après avoir inspiré un grand coup, elle reprit :

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, c'est vrai… mais en fait, c'est surtout de vous… dont j'ai besoin.

Le trouble de Jack fut plus qu'évident. Il doutait avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre ou de dire. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

C'était bien plus qu'un appel au secours. C'était une déclaration.

Trop bouleversé pour parler, Jack resta immobile dans son large fauteuil, à peine conscient qu'il était en train de vivre ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Mais face à ce silence, Sam se méprit.

- Mais vous… vous n'êtes pas obligé… Mon Général, bredouilla-t-elle soudain misérable. Le docteur Gils est très compétent…

- Non ! intervint enfin Jack, après avoir retrouvé la parole. Non. Bien sûr que je veux être là pour vous. Bien sûr.

Sam redressa la tête, encore incertaine.

- Je vous parle d'être… bien plus que là, souffla-t-elle vaillamment.

- Je sais, acquiesça Jack vivement. Je sais.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Sam. Elle glissa alors une main sur l'enveloppe toujours posée sur le bureau et la poussa doucement vers lui.

Plus de règlements entre eux. Plus rien pour les séparer.

Jack sourit à son tour.

- Démission acceptée, Docteur Carter.

...…

**Epilogue, quelques mois plus tard.**

Elle avait froid, elle était seule entourée d'un nuage obscur et nébuleux. Un ombre s'avançait. Un fantôme, un spectre abject et répugnant. Son cœur se glaça, son corps tout entier fut parcouru d'un frisson nauséeux mais elle tenta de repousser la panique qui étreignait son coeur et se détourna.

Il fallait fuir, elle le savait.

Bandant ses muscles, elle s'élança mais ses foulées étaient trop courtes. Beaucoup trop courtes. Elle n'était pas assez rapide. Elle regarda derrière elle. L'ombre s'approchait, le monstre gagnait du terrain et elle ne pouvait rien faire. La peur lui coupait le souffle, la faisait haleter. Ses mouvements devenaient chaotiques, elle n'arrivait plus à courir. Elle tomba, se blessa, se releva pourtant. C'était de sa vie dont il s'agissait !

Un sanglot la prit à la gorge, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir si elle se laissait aller.

Alors elle continua de courir, encore et encore. Ses jambes devenaient horriblement lourdes, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Elle suffoquait, tentait de retrouver son souffle, en vain. Elle fut obligée de ralentir.

L'ombre grandit et soudain, un froid glacial l'envahit lacérant son dos de ses griffes acérées.

Il était là ! Derrière elle ! Juste là !

Son sang se figea, chaque atome de son corps se crispa.

_« Sam »_

Nooooon !

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud dans sa main, brûlant, si réconfortant dans cette obscurité hostile. On la tirait vers l'avant, l'incitant à repartir, à fuir de nouveau.

Elle reprit donc sa course, guidée par la chaleur. Ses foulées semblaient plus longues et son cœur se remit à battre. Le spectre était toujours derrière elle, l'attirant vers le froid et la douleur mais elle avait cette petite lueur dans la main, cette flamme qui lui donnait la force de continuer à fuir.

_« Sam »_

Le mal reculait, une chaleur douce et réconfortante l'envahissait. Elle ne courait plus… Elle flottait à présent.

L'épais brouillard se dissipa et un nuage cotonneux vint l'enlacer.

C'était doux, c'était chaud et caressant. Un parfum l'enveloppa, une odeur qu'elle aimait et qui la rassurait. C'était « lui ».

Tel un chêne aux racines profondément enfouies dans la terre, il était là, inébranlable lors des tempêtes, et solidement ancré à ses côtés.

- C'est fini… Tout va bien…

Dans un murmure, elle se détendit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, savourant le cocon protecteur de ses bras.

Il n'avait pas menti. Il n'était pas parti.

Et il ne partirait jamais.

**FIN**

Voilà, j'espère que c'était pas trop noir… C'est un thème que je voulais aborder car plutôt réaliste et inexistant dans la série. J'ai essayé de traiter cela avec pudeur afin de ne pas trop choquer.

Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment approfondi les sentiments de Sam, mais davantage ceux de Jack. Mais je pense qu'il m'aurait été tout simplement impossible de rester crédible. Imaginer le sentiment d'impuissance des « survivants » oui, mais ceux de la victime… j'aurais été inévitablement à côté de la plaque.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fic, ils auront peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé la fin. Tout du moins une partie. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux mais j'ai voulu rester dans la continuité de la fic (noire) au lieu de me tourner vers le burlesque avec Pete ^^. Je pense qu'ainsi la fin a plus d'épaisseur.

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
